The Soul Eater- Being rewritten
by apple2011
Summary: Harry finds out he is more than Human, he is a creature beyond time, with Immortality binding to him and a magic only the most powerful can master, with new friends and allies can including Ravenclaw herself can he carve a life from himself and stop a thousand year old plot orchestrated by Godric Gryffindor himself. Powerful Harry Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

The Soul Eater

_Dear Harry Potter _

_It has come to my attention as of late you seem unaware by the event surrounding yourself; while that sentence alone may seem more confusing that you but you see we must meet; the time will be of my choosing and the location will be likewise. But first I present you will a gift, here is letters sent to and from your supposed friends Ronald Billus Weasley and Hermine Jean Granger while this may prove a shock to you it will explain the nature of your situation and also that of the future_

_This letter will burn after you have read it; the letters included will not_

_DO NOT TRUST ALBUS PERCIAL BRIAN ULFRIC DUMBLEDORE _

_Sincerely _

_THE UNITY _

Harry peered at the strange letter with increasing curiosity; he had been bored throughout the summer in his room and privet drive with only Sirius's letters for company; however he was cautious it was only recently Lord Voldemort had returned and he suspected his Death Eaters were already causing trouble; the muggle news seemed ignorant but he figured they were more interested in celebrities than disasters. While contemplating reading the letters in the package a dark black flame suddenly engulfed the corners of the note. Like a plague it spread leaving not even ash for Harry to see, whoever sent it clearly did not want to be found… shrugging he pulled the rest of the letters out of the package, the first one was in a familiar scrawl he knew to be Ron's

_Hermione _

_Can you believe it? Dumbledore allowed us into the order! All we have to do is keep Potter in check. Can you believe he thought we would be his friends even after he was using us for fame; the chamber, the tournament, the only bad luck was when You-Know-Who didn't kill him. _

_Want to see you so much (without potter) _

_Xxx_

_Love _

_Ron_

Rage and betrayal plunged into Harry like a knife; he didn't want to believe it but the handwriting was genuine and he knew his fame was something Ron was insanely Jealous of, he felt the knife of betrayal twist that bit further with the next letter.

_Ron_

_I know, how can an arrogant Moron like him think we would be his friends; I mean the articles Rita Skeeter write was obviously a play for attention, let's not wish him dead, we need him to kill You-Know-Who and then die. Am coming next week, hope Harry's relatives keep him there for another month _

_Love _

_Hermoine _

_P.S: Missing you so much. _

Each of the enclosed letters were the same each one with messaged becoming nastier and nastier; it was obvious Ron and Hermione got together before the Dragon task and they were working with Dumbledore to do something but what? And who sent these? All these questions needed an answers and he supposed he wasn't going to find any sat in his room; he needed air and that was what drew him to the playground.

His emotions clouded his mind as he swung on the swing, he didn't know what to feel, anger at his friends of at himself for pushing them away. He knew Ron was jealous but why Hermione, he should have realised he could never have friends, then rage batted these thoughts away, he didn't do anything Dumbledore put them up to something and he had to find out what; he was so engulfed in his thoughts he didn't see Dudley and his gang approaching.

"If it isn't baby potter?" he shouted glad to find an easy target

"What's up big D beat up another ten year old?" Harry retored feeling his wand in his jean pocket; Rage was like a monster in his chest wanting to inflict his pain on anyone… it seemed Dudley wanted to give him something else to hate.

"Yeah but this one deserved it, and I'm not the one crying into my pillow every night, Oh Cedric, No Cedric, whose Cedric your boyfriend?" Dudley continued as his gang laughed like sheep behind him. Harry drew his wand as a red mist covered his vision, but in one moment the feeling of despair and coldness replaced it; the gang suddenly looked anxious and Dudley looked at him with fear; Finally something scared the big lump Harry thought before noticing two entities appearing at his side. He drew his wand ready to cast the Patronus charm when a silky but threatening voice filled his mind

"_You will address him with respect"_ it hissed, the gang saw the two dementors and felt them; two began to run but one drew a knife, the effect was instantaneous the second dementor glided over and ripped the hood off its fact; Harry saw what looked like a skull with mandibles and a mouth with sharp shards of bone surrounding it, he felt compelled to watch as it pulled the boy to its level and forced its mouth to him. The shards locked onto his mouth as the demtentor administered the kiss

"_Drop your weapons or you will suffer the same fate" _the voice demanded, the remaining gang threw a mixture of knives and sharpened plastic objects to the floor.

"_NOW RUN"_ came the voice again. The gang didn't hesitate and they sprinted away from the monsters leaving their friend on the floor in a heap; then the Dementors turned to Harry

"_Harry Potter we hope you received out letter" _it asked in his mind,

"yes" he stammered shocked that the Dementors were speaking to him

"_You are frightened and shocked understandable" _It remarked _My name is Lucy and this is Georgina _

"Dementors have names?" Harry asked shocked, the always associated the Dementors with monsters who did not need names

"_Yes, but I sense the squib will soon tell Dumbledore" _It remarked. A scabbed skeletal hand reached out for him "_take my hand the truth will be revealed my Lord". _Pausing Harry recoiled hesitant about trusting a Dementor off all things; it could be a trap by Voldemort. He didn't need to think long as the Dementor Lucy grabbed his arm. Harry felt his body begin to melt and a shadow filled his vision.

**Well how did I do**

**Please review**

**Apple **


	2. Chapter 2

The Soul Eater: Chapter Two

**Thank you for your advice on chapter 1 it has been extremely helpful**

**Please Review**

The room was spacious if not huge, different furnishings were dotted around the room each with a different material and colour, each seemed to be from a different era. A red velvet chair studded with gold was from the Roman Empire while the vibrant silky white Bed was of medieval origin; the fireplace was Egyptian runes and symbols were carved into a black metal which connected with two pillars beside it with Mayan dates and times cut into the hard stone. Two desks on opposite sides of the bed sat neatly and firmly in their position one was Aztec in origin, moulded from gold and inscribed with depictions of Gods and temples the other was wooden and plain but it was entwined with strands of blue and green on a closer look they strands faintly glowed. Bookcases occupied the walls of the room; each one upheld in the top condition with thousands of books filling the shelves, the books ranged from ten to a thousand years old, some of the great works where there as well as the first copies of books by the most famous witches and wizards. However in large marble chair opposite the fireplace a man sat; he wore white and purple robes which trailed along his body and down to his feet; on closer inspection Acromantula silk could be seen and the purple seemed to pulse and move, invading part of the white before descending once more. The man himself was unnaturally slender and dark lines surrounded his deep hazel eyes, his teeth were unnaturally sharp while his lips remained thin and faintly red, his skin was racked with wrinkles and underneath a web of black veins snaked through his body. A white beard linked with deep grey hair which covered most of his chin but left black veins snaking their way to his eyes and mouth, his hands were black and clawed with nails shaper than daggers protruding from his thin twisted fingers, he was mumbling in what appeared to be a deep sleep but his eyes shot open when one bookcase slid away and a woman walked through. She looked in her early twenties with a slim perky frame and a deep white skin texture, her long black hair was straight and natural with it trailing down her back. Her face was soft and kind but her deep blue eyes showed knowledge far beyond her years; her lips were morphed into a smile of something between respect and pity. The man smiled at her

"He has arrived" it was a statement not a question

"The Dementors brought him here less than an hour ago, he is sleeping" she replied in a soft smooth voice

"So did I when Lucy taught me how to shadow travel" the man coughed in a raspy decaying voice, the woman looked worried

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly fearful of his ill health

"I am fine Rowena, the venom has finally conquered my body; I must say Lord Malum was right the pain is quite unlike anything else" he replied a slight chuckle leaking from his mouth

"You should not laugh, if it was not for him you would be in perfect health" she told him irritated

"It was almost two thousand years ago my dear and I was young and very much in Love" he told her, his voice was growing weary  
"Have you spoken to them?" Rowena asked curiously, the man tried to laugh but all that came from his mouth was a dry scratchy retching noise.

"I was right Rowena, he is the one. Soon he will know the truth and the tyranny we have suffered will be finally at an end" he whispered his voice growing fainter and fainter, concerned Rowena summoned a cool flannel and pressed it to his head, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" he muttered his eyes fluttering, Rowena looked at him pityingly and turned to leave the room  
"I wish to speak to him, when he awakes" the man requested before slipping into a deep sleep.

"Of course sir" Rowena responded quietly as not to disturb the now sleeping man. She opened the bookcase exit and proceeded to walk along a well-lit passage into a corridor lined with silver and green, funny when the boy awoke he was in for a shock, she knew Harry Potter's life would never be the same.

The chill of the Dementors seemed lesser to Harry now as he rose from a four poster bed; he was in a room of certain marvel, the bed sheets were a deep blue and even the quilt seemed like an artistic masterpiece with many colours all in a spiral reaching towards the centre. He reached for his glasses and looked around as to a sign of his hosts, or captors his mind whispered, a lone Dementor hovered by the door sensing him but not daring to approach. Harry walked slowly towards the door but the creature raised a hand, it was telling him not to leave, concerned Harry felt for his wand but realised it was gone. Then a audible crack from behind caused him to spin around only to notice a familiar house elf, Harry had no time to react as he was forced into a crushing hug

"Dobby!" was all he could say as the house elf clung to him

"Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter, Dobby always wanted to help Harry Potter and now Dobby can" Dobby cried with glee still holding on to Harry's frame, Harry felt his lungs compress slightly before Dobby released him. The elf was standing in front of him smiling with delight as Harry recovered from the crushing hug

"Dobby" he choked out breathing deeply "where are we?" . Dobby smiled

"Harry Potter is in the Eternal Palace where Dobby is now head elf" he informed Harry proudly

"Well done" Harry complimented hoping it was a good thing, this only excited Dobby even more

"Thank you Harry Potter, Mistress Rowena has been very kind" Dobby beamed. Harry took a moment to notice observe Dobby, he appeared more muscular than he last was and he was wearing a bright blue jumped, silver socks and green trousers as well as a purple hat and knobbly orange mittens.

"So Dobby what am I here and why are you?" he asked confused as the Dementor stared at them from the door,  
"Dobby is here because he wanted to help Harry Potter and the Unity said he could help Harry Potter by being here and helping other elves be free and also making the Palace more suited for people, they offered Dobby Ten Galleons and Sunday's off but Dobby said he would work for one Galleons and one day off but then Mistress Rowena said that was too low and we argued for a while, then the leader said he would give Dobby 4 Galleons a week and also his own Chambers and membership to the Unity, then Dobby said…" Dobby recounted, this only seemed to increase Harry's confusion as Dobby raved on

"Then Mistress Rowena said Harry Potter was coming so Dobby said he would make a room for Harry Potter, So Dobby did and now Harry Potter is here", Harry frowned

"Who is Mistress Rowena and I thought you worked at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, Dobby started to pace

"Mistress Rowena is a very kind Mistress who wanted Dobby to help her and she said I should go to Hogwarts to get more elves to come here and Dobby did Harry Potter sir but only some elves came so Mistress Rowena has been sending Dobby on special assignments" he answered happily. Then he frowned

"Oh but Dobby forgot you need to meet Mistress Rowena when you wake up" he announced taking Harry's hand and dragging him past the Dementor and through the door. If Harry wasn't being dragged he would have taken more time to appreciate the beautifully decorated stone corridors each with moving paintings and suits of armour, however Harry was being quickly rushed down stairs and into rooms without much consent, then they came to a stop outside a dark marble door, from what he could distinguish a meeting was going on but Dobby did not go in, Harry had to listen to the different voices that flooded his vision.

"The Minister is still trying to discredit Harry and Dumbledore and it seems to be working, we could use this to our advantage and try and remove some power from him" came a high girlish voice

"No it's obvious he has a hand in this, he has Fudge in his pocket and he doesn't even know" came a gruff male voice

"He's hoping to use it to isolate Harry at Hogwarts" Someone worked out

"Obviously" came a slow raspy voice

"But if we use this to manipulate fudge we could make him think he is more in charge , that could dent Dumbledore and Voldemort" The girly voice suggested

"Perhaps that could work, with a few more aurrors and more interference at Hogwarts this could work well" a soft female voice agreed

"The goblins have agreed to join our ranks so perhaps we could limit their funds" came a voice Harry recognised but could not quite put a face to

"No his funds are the things keeping the order afloat, we cannot let to the order fall it will look like Voldemort is winning"

"Maybe so but what are we going to do about Harry Potter, that shadow travel triggered the trace. Dumbledore interfered but it has resulted in a Judiciary trial. If he is convicted we must stage a rescue" the girly voice suddenly announced

"She is right, we need a representative for him and no Dumbledore will not do… Rowena?" the elderly voice slowly asked.

"I can do it, but we cannot allow the Unity to become public knowledge, Dumbledore will beg for our help as will Dumbledore and a war with both will be long and bloody" The soft voice replied

"She is right" came the gruff voice

"The knights are still training within a year they could destroy both" came a low but offended voice

"The order has the right idea but the wrong leader. We do not wish them harm" the elderly voice decided "now if representative Dobby would please enter". Dobby immediately opened the door and he and Harry walked in. He was in another room this one took the form of a long dining room but with Dementor guards surrounding the table, a crystal window looked out over the ocean and chandleries lined the ceiling. Each chair at the table was black and except two was occupied by a person.

"Ah Mr Potter" the elderly voice called out, Harry looked up to see a bearded man at the head of the table sat next to a women who Harry could only describe as stunning, the seat next to him was empty and he gestured for Harry to sit down. Dobby rushed to his seat next to a young woman with spikey pink hair and dark skinned bald man with a black wispy beard falling from his chin, he was wearing steel armour and looked at Harry up and down, slowly Harry moved towards the chair he sat down and recoiled when he looked at the elderly man. His beard covered the dark lines and wrinkles but Harry could tell this was a very sick man, nevertheless in his raspy but kind voice he began

"For those of you who don't know this is Harry Potter, most of you know him as the boy who lived and also as the one we have discussed very frequently during our meetings, now Harry I assume you have questions". All eyes in the meeting room turned on Harry, not knowing what to say blurted out

"who are you people" luckily none of the members seemed offended in fact the man next to Dobby smiled.

"Straight to the point I like him" he shouted in approval

"Thank you Isran" the elderly man smiled "we are the Unity you will not have heard of us but we have been around for nearly a millennia and during that time we have sought to end the tyranny opposed on our kind by a man regarded as a hero". His voice began to trail of

"but I suppose our members know this story so it might be best to end to the meeting here, we shall continue this tomorrow" he decided, slowly each other members at the long table gave their farewells before disappearing with a crack or simply melting into the shadows, however two members remained.

"Harry Potter may I introduce you to Dolores Umbridge Senior Undersecretary to the minister" Harry looked at the woman, she had short curly brown hair with a face that resembled of a kindly aunt who a child would look forward to seeing, she was squat and thin and was wearing a luminous pink cardigan and a fluffy pink handbag lay at her feet. Harry watched her for a moment as her face slowly began to morph her face began to stretched until Harry thought she resembled a large toad, she laughed at Harry's expression.

"Sorry I must keep up appearances in the ministry but I need to inform you that you have been expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry" she explained, before he could protest she raised her hand

"Wait, Dumbledore has got you a trial the information of which the information you will find here, I hope to see you soon Mr Potter" she continued handing him an envelope. Harry took the envelope seeing the Ministry of Magic logo on it he opened it, before he could ask the woman anything she disappeared and only the woman, the old man and a strange cloaked figure remained at the table.

"I'm being tried against the whole Wizengamot!" he exclaimed recalling the memory from Dumbledore's pensive,

"It will be handled, now I suppose you want to know more about us" the elderly man explained, Harry nodded to worried to form a word

"The unity was created in the year one thousand after the apparent death of Godric Gryffindor at the hands of Salazar Slytherin who before he died committed and act of magic the nature of which is still unclear which caused magic to unbalance itself, unknown to wizards this has severely restricted the power of magic in Wizards throughout the ages, determined to undo this act Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and myself began this movement, for the first Hundred years our enemy was Helga Hufflepuff who remained loyal to Godric she and a group known as Templars began moving against us. She raised a force of vampires to try and finish his work, luckily the Unity _Borrowed _the armies of the French and her main vampire ally was killed in Hastings in 1066, the vampires supporting her fled after their leader died, she was hunted for another 45 years before she was executed by the Unity, After that we persuaded the French King to hunt down the Templar Knights as he owed them a great deal of money. Our enemies were exterminated but it was then we found out the about the power Godric had used, it caused witches and wizards to be born with full magic but it then began to seep away and by the age of 11 they would be extremely weak, we feared this magic would be used to raise Gryffindor from the dead and so for the next two hundred years the unity expanded searching for any sign of his return. Salazar had been portrayed as a villain and his membership in the Unity allowed us to strike fear into our enemies however it was in 1348 when the effects of the magic drain was unleashed. You see the build of power created a deadly force that had no other means of escape this caused the Black Plague which hounded Europe for years until we found a way to lesser the effects. Then the magic found a place to go… we don't know where or how but the magic is being syphoned off into some external source, this allowed the pathogen to slowly die out but still remain strong; then our powers were once again tested once more when Helga Hufflepuff's spirit returned via an unknown means and resurrected the Templars with her leadership they took control of the Catholic Church through Pope Alexander VI who was a corrupt excuse of a human, after his death we tried to lessen her control by using Pope Julius II to excommunicate Alexander's family, it did not work in the long run and eventually we were forced to influence countries to break away from the Church, First was Britain and then slowly others followed and Hufflepuff's influence diminished in some countries. A cold war between the Templars and Unity followed but in the 1800's a half blood called Napoleon Bonaparte discovered the Templars and with their help he thought they could take over the world, we luckily were prepared and fought back with England, Prussia and Austria as our allies we exiled him and managed to put a stop to Templar puppets becoming Cardinals. Then with Germany the Great War put the Templars and the Unity against each other, the result was the deaths of millions but we managed to crush Templar influence. Until they used Gellert Grindelwald and Adolf Hitler as a last attempt and military domination, you know the result. The Templars then adopted the USSR but that fell down upon them when Communism fell and now they are building their forces with a leader who you know too well, we don't know where or what they are doing and that is why we need you" the man finished, Harry took a moment for it to sink in

"Wait but you said we, how can you be over a thousand years old?" he asked disbelievingly

"I am a soul eater, a powerful being that lives on the souls of mortals, I use it to sustain my powers and increase them; however since 50 BC I chose my victims carefully, Murders, Rapists were my targets and Templar's of course. I am immortal and in my time have mastered a thousand forms of magic, I could rip the souls from an army, transform into a dragon, make others immortal, change into my true form and tear hundreds to pierces with my claws, I control the Dementors, Dragons and I have created some of the most powerful weapons in time, Vampires fear me, Acromantula bow to me and Basilisks serve me" he explained, Harry looked doubtful seeing the weak old man in front of him. He smiled sadly

"But before all that I was a mere animal, I founded the Roman Empire in hopes to use it to gather fortunes and prey on people but it was then I met her" his eyes glazed over as he spoke, Harry say the woman look more interested, perhaps she had not heard this story before

"A vampire name Selana, young beautiful and amazingly clever, I chased her believing I could win her over with my power but Alas no, she was not interested in men of power no she craved knowledge, to humor her I once I began to study but it became infectious I craved knowledge and over the years we became friends and then lovers. We loved each other and always will, but then he came" the man's eyes were suddenly dark now and Harry could see the rage and injustice in them, for it was the same look in his eyes when he remembered his past.

"Her Father Lord Malum was trying to block the sun with magic, it would have worked If Selana did not ask me to help, I complied and the Romans invaded Britain where he was trying to achieve his goal. The battle reached his castle and was long and bloody, I was young and foolish, but I killed his army of vampires and soldiers but failed no notice Selana go to confront her father, my last memory of if him ripping the head off my beloved" tears were now leaking from his eyes as the memory unraveled itself

"I attacked him but he help the Vorpal blade, laced with mine and vampire venom it was a gift to her, but before I could kill him he plunged it into me, he laughed telling me the venom would slowly tear the life force from my body, I then vowed to live in her name and stop this happening to someone else, but the promise came true I aged quickly not two hundred years ago I was an army by myself now a first year could defeat me" he finished explaining with his eyes a clouded mixture of hate and sorrow and his voice becoming rougher and rougher with each syllable spoken. Harry wanted to comfort him but he interrupted

"But it matters not now I have chosen someone to pass on my knowledge and power" he announced slowly "You see Selana and I had a child who we hid from Malum, we gave him a normal life by restricting the powers he had, over time the powers became stronger and with each generation they overpowered the barriers and now we have someone who can lead the Unity". Harry was deeply confused the man had not explained why he had brought him here yet, perhaps it was somone he knew or could befriend

"Who?" he blurted, the man broke into a smile

"You Harry, you will carry my power and when you begin to understand and use it then nothing will stand in your way, and you will defeat Voldemort and the Templars and you will not die as soon as me, no you will be Harry Potter savior of All. You Harry will be my successor"

**Very long chapter here**

**How did I do?**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul Eater: Chapter 3

**Please review**

"Me? Why me I'm not a Soul eater of whatever you call it" Harry protested shocked at the man's sudden outburst, he only smiled weakly in response

"You are Harry Potter you are and will be the last soul eater" he answered calmly

"It can't be me I mean I barely got through a duel with Voldemort, How can I do any of the things you can?" Harry demanded.

"You were right Salazar the boy is indeed modest" the old man gestured to a the cloaked man sat beside Rowena, this caught Harry's attention

"Wait Salazar, Rowena… the founders?" he gaped at them shocked he would ever meet the most powerful, most famous Wizards standing below only Merlin.  
"Yes, the last two surviving ones Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin" he replied noticing Harry's shock and awe, the man lowered his hood showing a head of short black hair with silver stubble growing from his chin, the face was rounded and his eyes a dark green; he was muscular but thin and looked at Harry like Hermione would look at her books.

"You have these two and you want me to become a soul eater, why not pick them two?" Harry asked, the man looked at him

"They have none of my blood Harry, you do, your mother Lilly Potter was a direct descendant from me, a squib started the muggle side of the family and our genes began to show In her; I know you are the one" he spoke with more strength now, Harry couldn't think of a reply

"Now obviously you have Hogwarts in two month's time however the problem is I will be dead within the month and in that time I must pass all my knowledge on to you, Rowena wishes to teach you runes, Wandless magic and Alchemy, Salazar wishes to teach you the Dark arts, necromancy and defence, I want to teach you the basics of our race and over time more powers will manifest themselves; we must also find a soul mate but I don't think that will be an issue" the old man explained as loudly as he could, in the corner of his eye Harry could see the thin lips of Salazar Slytherin morph into a smirk, Rowena was glaring at the old man with shock

"Now Harry you can probably know it would take you many years to learn this magic but I have come up with a solution; but you must consent" he told him ignoring the hard glare of Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry was lost in his own world, should he do it, it would be useful to defeat Voldemort but could Dumbledore teach him, speaking of the man he had to ask

"Why are you against Dumbledore", the faces at the table seemed surprised by his outburst but this time Rowena answered

"I think you know that Harry" she said softly, her voice seemed to enter his very soul making him feel like something warm and soft enveloping the inside of his body.

"He's the leader of the Templar's" Harry blurted out, it made sense; they liked his order as they called it but not him

"Yes Harry, Dumbledore took over the group in 1956 while they were reforming from their defeat in 1945 why he chose to help them remains unclear but he has led them through dark times, luckily he does not know of our existence as of yet" Salazar agreed his voice was low and a faint hiss could be detected, Harry reminded himself this was the father of Parseltongue,

"So what has been doing with me?" he asked

"Dumbledore has been manipulating you from the beginning, choosing your friends, forcing your aunt and uncle to hate magic and abuse you, stealing large amounts from your vault and as far as we know he has been involved with many plots around you, he knew of Quirrel and who could not know about a 30ft snake in his castle, we ordered the Dementors to search the train and also the imprisonment of Sirus Black. He has been keeping quite a close eye on you and fashioning you into the perfect tool" Rowena answered her eyes transfixed on Harry

"But you are no tool anymore in fact soon your power will far exceed him but first we need you to consent" the old man interrupted, Harry looked at the extremely sick man

"What do you want to do with me?" was all he asked, the man smiled

"There is a realm, the Enclave of souls were the souls of the dead who cannot move on are stationed, it is ruled over by crystalline life who were the creators of Soul eaters and are the architects of magic itself, the realm is only accessible to immortals otherwise your soul would be torn out of your body, I go there so I can absorb the souls there saving me from taking a life which I would find difficult to do now, the Enclave has a different time stream and day here would be around a month, one month there is around three years. Harry we wish to take you there and train you, when you finish you will succeed me when I die, which will be days if not hours after we return." He explained in seriously hoping Harry would realise the damage it could do to his life, If he went then he would be away for three years and during that time will not see another person except for the three in front of him.

"Could this help me stop Voldemort" was all Harry asked

"At the end you will more than a match for him, and at the end the forces of the Unity will be at your disposal" The old man informed him

"Then I accept anything would be helpful in this war" Harry answered. The man nodded

"Rowena, Salazar please get your equipment and return here, Harry if you would help me to my feet then we can open the portal" he ordered raising a hand to Harry. Struggling slightly Harry helped heave the man to his feet and once he did a ball of purple light expanded into the Old Man's spare hand, and with a booming voice he managed to shout

"Masters of the Enclave I the soul eater and my kin Harry James Potter request entry into your eternal dominion, for one month we request your hospitality in hopes to train the new Soul Eater and to ensure he will be victorious of the forces that seek to control you". The ball soared from his hand hitting the stone wall of the dining table, the stones split into a spiral and began to manoeuvre themselves into steps as a purple light shone from the wall, and then streaks of all colour began coating the light. Then the shining light dimmed slightly leaving a vibrant glowing portal in front of Harry. He marvelled at its beauty but he could feel something in him moving, crackling silver light detached itself from his body and cutting through the air like a knife was absorbed into the portal.

"What was that?" Harry shouted worried his soul and just left him

"Voldemort when he tried to kill you must of accidently placed part of his soul in you, it seems it has just left and will ground Voldemort to this dominion if he is every defeated" The old man responded as the noise of wind suddenly flooded their ears.

"So Voldemort can never die?" Harry shouted trying to get over the roaring noise

"He can but his soul will never move on he will be trapped here for all time" was the answer he got as Rowena and Salazar entered the room. Both were wearing different clothes: Rowena looked younger with a tight blue and silver body suit clinging to her figure that Harry couldn't help but stare at, it exposed the curves of her body and Harry found himself very attracted to the older woman,

"Her face is up there" Came a hiss in his ear, Harry looked to see the smirking face of Salazar Slytherin above him, he was wearing robes but underneath a scaly green armour twisted around his body, it shone with intensity and Harry seemed surprised in how it was expertly crafted

"Basilisk armour" he said proudly, the roar of the wind still powerful in their ears. The old man took a step forward and following Harry walked into the Portal and with a stunning light flooding his vision he left the land of the living.

**Day 2: **

Harry still marvelled the Beauty of the Enclave, it was unlike anything he had ever seen, the ground was a shining white while deep purple grass covered the ground like a blanket, trees of dark wood made up never ending forests and silver animals of all shapes and sizes roamed the lands. The sky was a fiery red and cracks of range divided it into sections, there was no sun or moon but at night the sky darkened into what Harry thought was a dark black, a lone palace stood in the centre of the realm, it had rooms for all purposes, Rowena who seemed to be looking not much older than him used a room in the tower where she kept hundreds of books and potion ingredients while Salazar settled in a large room with a blue marble floor and equipment the likes of which Harry had never seen, while the old man who seemed to be more healthy remained in the main hall of the castle. Harry had helped himself to a guest room while the others were preparing for his trainers; the only thing he knew as he was in for an interesting few years

**Day 7: **

For the hundredth time Harry was flung into the wall, a skeleton in front of him was shooting jets of purple light, he was supposed to defend but here in the misty white realm his magic seemed hopeless against the never ending bolts of magic it fired; he couldn't be hurt badly in this dominion but he couldn't help the bruises that now invaded his skin each time he was flung into something. The grey gnarled Skeleton raised its hands and Harry could already feel his body smashing into something.

**Day 30:**

"Good Harry, you have just perfected the draught of living death" Rowena beamed at him with pride and something else hidden in her deep blue eye, her black hair was hanging loose and her clothing still distracted Harry, deep down Harry thought she knew this and was wearing it just to try and distract him from getting better. Nevertheless under her guidance we was perfecting his skill in potions and runes both seems hard but she had a way of simplifying it to a point Harry could expertly do the things she said, on the downside he was becoming more and more drawn to her a fact the Salazar had seemed to mention more and more during his lessons; luckily Rowena seemed unaware of his growing feelings.

**Day 50:**

"Now the best method for draining a soul is to bite with your fangs here" The soul eater explained to Harry pointing to fangs now protruding from his gums,

"To find them use instinct, feel your true self inside you and allow it to reach out" he instructed, Harry sighed and closed his eyes, he felt a foreign influence inside him and he reached for, then he felt a powerful force thunder through him. The old man eyes widened as Harry ascended into the air his skin turned a glowing gold and his hands became more clawed with dagger like nails erupting from his fingertips, his eyes turned an even deeper emerald green and dark golden lines divided his face, two wings materialised from his back and sharp fangs descended from his mouth.

"Well Harry you certainly surprised me" he began smiling "first we normally work on Human transfigurations but you went the whole hog straight away, now we need to work on changing only a small amount to feed or fight". Harry felt something at the man pride he didn't know what it was but it felt good to accept it; was he perhaps seeing the man as family member.

**Day 65**

"Harry my boy, were going to try something new today" Salazar announced from one end of the room, it was different than normal. Darker and longer, Harry gulped wondering what he would be subjected to today

"Not painful though" Salazar remarked "now an emotional spell is something you use when you have something you feel about strongly and project it forwards, were going to work on an emotional stunner and now that's not Rowena". Harry growled every lesson he made more and more comments on Harry's ever growing feelings for the witch. Salazar laughed at Harry's face

"Now your skeleton friend here is going to advance to use the spell you must use something you feel strongly about and will your target to be forced away. No arousal is not an adequate emotion" he instructed as the Skeleton began to advance, Harry used Salazar's taunts and emotional hook and released a wave of scarlet energy and the creature, it stammered but kept coming

"Nope" Salazar shouted. Harry tired his parents, Friends and Hogwarts but nothing was working as the skeleton was about to reach him when a picture of Rowena came into his head, he used it and another scarlet wave ripped its way to the skeleton… this time it worked. The energy smashed the Skeleton sending bones and dust everywhere as it disintegrated. For the first time Salazar was speechless.

**Day 90**

Harry felt elevated as he left his lesson with Rowena, he was now able to produce a patronus charm without a wand but that wasn't it, he was enjoying her company more and more as they worked together. With her help he was able to do more with potions and magic than he ever thought possible, deep down Harry began to realise he was beginning to fall in love in Rowena Ravenclaw.

**Day 120**

"You know Rowena I think I was right all along" Salazar announced entering her room, she screeched and wrapped a towel around herself

"Salazar I was changing" she shouted embarrassed and angry

"Sorry but I need to speak to you" he apologised sitting on her bed

"So you stay without letting me get changed fine what?" she asked still annoyed at the man who had become one of her closest friends over the years

"Harry" was all he said, Rowena perked up  
"What happened?" she asked quickly worried, Salazar laughed

"You got in as bad as him" He replied soothing her worries

"What?" she asked confused,

"Oh come on girl its obvious your heads over heels for the boy, no don't deny it. You've lowered your body age to 15" he began

"Because I'm going to Hogwarts with him" she interrupted

"Oh and the loving stares?" he asked slyly, her cheeks went a bright pink

"What's it to do with you?" she asked becoming irritated again

"Well you know I have been teaching him emotional magic" he stated

"Yes" he replied curious

"Well its power is coming from one source and that is an image in his mind" he explained

"And?" Rowena demanded

"It's you, and it's all scarlet" he replied with a sly smile, she looked shocked  
"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" he said laughing as he left the room. Rowena slammed the door her heart going a thousand miles an hour.

**Day 200**

"Now to control a dragon you need to reach inside it's very soul and proclaim its name" explained the soul eater who had become something of a Grandfather figure to Harry during the time he was training

"How?" Harry asked remembering his only experience with a dragon,

"You will know now I will summon one and you will control it" the man said raising his hand, suddenly a purple light raised from the ground and in a moment Harry found himself face to face with a very angry Hungarian horntail, It opened its mouth as Harry felt a connection to the beast suddenly a name came into his mind and he shouted

"_Drakontor" _a blue light covered the horntail's eyes and it suddenly it gave Harry a long bow

"See mortal danger is the best way to learn" The soul eater laughed as Harry patted the Dragon's head.

**Day 365**

"Well it's been a year" Rowena announced slowly as the lesson came to an end

"Has it?" Harry asked he had not had much time to dwell on the date, he had been focused on training and Rowena. Salazar had been making more and more comments and Harry found his feelings for Rowena never stopped growing

"I enjoyed this year Harry, It's been fun. You are an excellent pupil, responsive, fun and hardworking if only you were in my house" she told him, her voice had taken on a different quality suddenly and Harry couldn't quite place it, she was smiling her dazzling smile at him as he tried to work out what was going on.

"I give up" she said suddenly, Harry was about to ask why when her lips crashed into his giving Harry a first kiss he wouldn't forget in a hurry. Her mouth melted onto his and Harry felt her tongue invading his mouth, her arms wrapped around him and surprise faded away as Harry began to return the kiss he had been so longing to get.

From behind them Salazar Slytherin smirked, he knew they had strong feeling for each other and he had guessed how long it would take them to get together, he wanted to laugh but didn't as not to disturb them instead he began to walk away, the old man now owned him ten Galleons.

**Day 730**

Another year had passed for Harry, and he knew it was the best one of his life, he had mastered soul magic, dragon ordering, emotional magic, wandless magic and potions, he excelled in transfiguration and knew almost every charm there was. Rowena and hum had grown closer and closer during the year and the promise of immortality seemed more and more exciting to him as it meant he would be with a woman he loved and whom loved him back equally. Salazar had grown cockier but Harry couldn't help but like the man, his comments were irritating but he was a tremendous teacher and friend, the soul eater was like a Grand Father to him and in a way he was worried as with every day he grew slightly weaker, it appeared he would lose a parental figure very soon but Rowena had told him to enjoy the times he had. He only had one more year in this place and it seemed like a very short time, he knew when he returned more and more responsibility would be thrust upon him, then he smiled as the woman he loved emerged from the shadows and dragged him into a spare room.

**Day 1000**

"This is the last lesson I will teach you Harry" The soul eater began "You have mastered as much as you can at such a young age and the rest will come naturally in the decades and centuries to come, no today I will teach you how to change your appearance in the minds of others, observe" he waved his hand around his face and Harry found himself looking at a man not much older than him, his hand moved again and the sickly old man was facing him once more.

"The process is simple, just picture what you want people to see and wave your hand" he told Harry, Harry thought for a moment and then waved his hand, the old man chuckled as he looked at himself in a mirror

"well done Harry" he beamed with pride.

**Day 1095**

"Well today is the day, we are leaving in an hour and will be returning, now in two days Harry you will have you court date, we have managed to persuade the order you were with your great Grandfather who recently emerged from a coma induced by Lord Voldemort, so Rowena and I will take you after an overdue meeting of the unity and after that the ministry and then Diagon Alley, I need to go to Gringots and we best pick up some books for Rowena and yourself" The soul eater explained. "Now we will arrive back late at night due to the time and as you have court tomorrow I expect Rowena will not keep you up tonight". Salazar snickered in the corner and Rowena blushed a deep violet

"you have the mind but not the appearance of an older man Harry so remain discrete, now you have an hour to pack and commit other activities before we leave" The man told them, Rowena and Harry walked off while Salazar remained behind

"then two are very close" he remarked  
"Yes I know, Rowena deserves a good honest person like him" the soul eater answered

"Do you think Dumbledore will suspect?" Salazar asked

"No I just hope his friends don't" the man responded "He will lead the unity very soon, I am able to walk, the rulers of this land have granted me better health until the 20th August"

"I'm Sorry" Salazar sympathised

"I know that Harry will be the one and with your guidance perhaps you can end what was started so many years ago"


	4. Chapter 4

The Soul Eater: Chapter four

**I' m not sure how Arthur Weasley and Snape should fit into the story, Good or Bad? any suggestions would be welcome**

"Ah Harry may I have a word with you?" The soul eater asked, a kind smile occupied his face as Harry approached: he stood with a dragon bone cane which had been fashioned to channel magic

"Sure what is it?" Harry asked desperate to get back to Rowena, she had promised him a gift before he left and Harry was left without a shred of doubt what that "gift" would be.

"I wanted to know if you had any more questions" the soul eater asked slowly walking with Harry down one of the many corridor's this place contained

"Yes where is this ? I never asked it during training" Harry stated, he saw a flicker of pride cross the old man's face

"This is my tower Harry, it stands between the dimensions of the enclave and here, I spent many years building and furnishing it, furniture from a thousand years of hard work has found its place in my home. It is also the unity headquarters and many members reside in some of the upper levels, the tower itself has twelve floors each around half a kilometre wide and full of rooms. Libraries, kitchens, dining rooms, living rooms even a pool somewhere." he answered proudly

"Between?" Harry asked still unfamiliar with the prospect of dimensions

"It stands on the edges of both, only those in living world who know the location can come or bring others here and only those who you summon can enter from the enclave" he replied

"Ok, so how old are you" Harry asked, the man had told him stories over the three years of training but had never told him where it all began

"Three Millennia and five years" he answered "I saw humanity from the stone age, feeding on them but then watching as they began to build, trade and speak. I eventually stopped seeing them as prey and instead of beings of beauty beyond my comprehension". The soul eater was saddened by his past but Harry could see how a young mind with no fear or threat could become infatuated by desires of the flesh

"Now I presume you have felt the dryness in your throat?" The soul eater asked suddenly, it was a more a statement than a question but Harry could feel his throat drying and the ever present hunger in his stomach.  
"When in Diagon alley you will need to feed, luckily there is a certain arrangement I have with the goblins, whoever tries to break in will be held and given to me. Also anyone trying to harm or torture a goblin is added to the mix. So we will find you a meal and I need to add some finishing touches to my will; seeing as I am supposed to be your Great Grandfather I need to make the right adjustments" The soul eater instructed, a fleeting look of despair passed his face and Harry felt his sympathy for the man he had come to view as a grandfather grow much more. Then the man stopped Harry found himself in a much different corridor to the one he started in, like the others there were portraits but these were different, they were gold rimmed and names and dates were under each, a velvet carpet occupied the floor and a Latin phrases was woven into it. Seeing the confusion and puzzlement on Harry's face the soul eater's face he began

"Members of the unity who fell over the years, each one immortalised by Leonardo Da Vinchi whom I granted Immortality after his discovery of the Templar Savonarola in Florence, he know roams the world seeking to view the great arts, but there is one family whom I would like you to meet". Harry was confused by the man's cryptic words but that fell as he gazed upon the last portrait. A woman with shoulder length red hair and glowing emerald eyes were staring at him from the portrait, next to him a man with black hair was asleep in the corner.

"Mum? Dad" he realised seeing the woman smile at him  
"James! wake up, it's Harry " she cried with delight at seeing her son for the first time in 15 years, James asleep jumped a wake, he grinned with pride

"You've grown my boy, I don't believe what a man you've grown into" James told him

"Harry, it's so good to see you. We waited for 15 years for this day, and I want you to know that we both love you and are so proud at the things you have achieved" Lilly said with tears dripping from her emerald eyes

"You were in the unity?" Harry asked shocked at the emotional display

"Yes Harry, we were spies in the order of the phoenix when Dumbledore told us we needed to hide, the unity sent people to protect us but Remus sent them away one night thinking they were arrurors after we made him our secret keeper" Lilly answered, a rage inside Harry suddenly forced its way into his heart

"What!" he shouted "Remus wasn't your secret keeper Wormtail was"

"No we switched as Sirus was to obvious and Wormtail while a lovely man could be confunded or placed under the imperious curse, he said he would pretend it was him but it was really Remus" James informed him

"So Remus betrayed you?" Harry demanded his rage like a inferno blazing in his body

"Yes Harry, Wormtail was a Unity member as he infiltrated the Death Eaters, however Remus placed him under the imperious curse and forced him to obey Voldemort; Remus was a templar and Dumbledore needed you to be alone so Remus under polyjuice told Voldemort everything" Lilly told him trying to soothe his anger.

"I don't believe it" Harry shouted "he taught me the patronus helped Sirus". The soul eater placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"I'm afraid it's true, Remus was supposed to be your father figure that year but Sirus got out, Dumbledore told him to help Sirus, Remus thought he was dead but no" James answered "but revenge is for another time we want to know more about our son".

For the next hour Harry told them everything, they were shocked when they found out about the Basilisk and Lilly was furious when she found Dumbledore allowed him to partake in the Triwizard Tournament.  
"He's Dead" Lilly shouted more than once in reference to Albus Dumbledore, James grinned enthusiastically when Harry mentioned Rowena while Lilly was beaming that what transpired to be her best friend in the Unity had found herself someone. He was about to mention the training when the pink toad faced witch practically ran into the corridor  
"Harry!" she cried out of breath "Sorry to disturb you but the court time has just been changed", Dolores regained herself for a moment

"To when?" The soul eater demanded

"Five Minutes from now" eh panted; Rowena rushed in as well with the Spiky pinked haired Witch Harry had seen at one of the meetings

"Right it's a mess, but we got Lucy with a Dementor team watching the skies, Me and Isran with some knights in the street and we have you Dolores at the ministry with Rowena" She explained quickly

"A lot of security Nymphadora" Harry remarked, remembering her name from the meeting

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she screeched, her hair flared tomato red and the portraits covered their ears

"Sorry but it's stressful and its Tonks by the way" she explained "anyway it's not for you, it's for him" she pointed at the soul eater

"Dumbledore is not happy that you have a long lost Grandfather and might try something, while powerful he is very weak at the moment" Tonks explained, the soul eater smiled sadly

"Once there was a time where I would be the security now I am in need or protecting" he announced gravely. Dolores checked her watch  
"Right lets go, were running late now and a court will not like tardiness" she ordered,

"Okay Harry, Rowena has submitted a document that should get you off, after that she will take you to gringotts and we will meet there" the soul eater told him

"Come on" Dolores insisted changing her appearance into even more of a toad, Harry shouted goodbye to his parents and smiling they waved at him, Harry felt Tonks grab his arm and suddenly he felt like he was being compressed and forced through a rubber tube. He couldn't breathe when suddenly he appeared inside a grand room with ministry officials rushing around trying to get to work

"Harry!" Came the voice of Mr Weasley as the red haired man ran over to greet him,

"Mr Weasley" he breathed regaining some balance after the uncomfortable experience of apparating,

"Well Dumbledore said you might be here, Do you want me to take you down to the courtroom?" has asked beaming, Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder, with lightening quick reflexes he spun around to see Rowena Ravenclaw pull him into a hug

"I'll see you down there" she whispered lovingly into his ear, then she spun around and ran towards a lift.

Mr Weasley looked mildly surprised at a woman he had never seen before hugging Harry but with a smile he briskly walked towards an elevator that had occupied the room, Harry took a moment and noticed a lot of people were glaring at him, A man selling the daily prophet was shouting something in front of a statue ,Harry didn't have time to listen as Mr Weasley pulled him into a lift

"So Harry good summer?" has asked politely but Harry could tell he was eager for information

"Yeah" Harry replied suddenly nervous about the court, he hadn't had much time to dwell on it but as the lift descended he could feel the magnitude of his situation really set in

"So you met up with a Grandfather?" Mr Weasley pried

"Yeah, I've never met him before because he has been very ill with" Harry paused trying to remember the illness the soul eater had told him to pretend he had "Drakan Fever". Mr Weasley paled slightly

"Ah nasty illness at that, Draken fever, causes sickness, coma, madness, and..." he trailed off not wanting to upset Harry, Harry gave him a sad smile

"I know he's dying, the healers said he won't last longer than the 20th of this month" Harry mumbled with grief already present in his eyes, he felt Arthur Weasley put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry Harry" he said with genuine concern. Harry took a moment to consider, the unity this morning had told him of the alliance between Dumbledore and the Weasley's but none had mentioned Arthur, he made a mental note to ask Rowena when he next got the chance.

"So who was that lady back there?" Mr Weasley asked his messy red hair practically dancing with the lift moving in all directions

"Rowena... Fay, she was my Grandfathers adopted daughter a while ago and happens to be an expert in wizarding law me and her have got along brilliantly" Harry proclaimed a spark in his eye which did not go unnoticed by Mr Weasley, he laughed

"About time you found someone though it does mean I lost the pool" he chuckled, Harry's eyes narrowed

"Me and some friends had a bet going on when you'd find yourself a girlfriend, I bet Hermione, Fillus bet someone called Cho, Minerva bet Ginny strangely as well as Molly and Severus bet someone none of us had ever met, huh won can you believe it" Mr Weasley shook his head, "oh well ten Galleons is ten Galleons". Harry felt strangely violated, people he knew even the teachers were betting on his love life, He knew about Molly and Ginny's plan from Dolores who turned out to be a lot more fun without her toad like appearance on. The lift stopped with a shudder and Harry found himself in a dark room with hallways branching off, Luckily Mr Weasley knew the way and he led Harry down on of the many hallways and to a large wooden door.

"Well this is as far as I can go, good luck in there remember you innocent" he told him. Harry pushed the door open and found himself in the same room as he had seen in the pensive. A chair in the centre of the room surrounded by witches and wizards in scarlet and black robes, in the stand Minister Fudge wearing dark robes glared at him with malice

"You late" boomed a female voice, a woman with parchment was scowling at him

"Sorry I didn't know the time had been changed" he protested trying to ignore the sudden urge to descend his fangs and feast in her soul.

"That is not our fault an owl was sent to you" Fudge hissed, Harry sat down in the wooden chair reserved for prisoners

"You Harry Potter stand accused of performing magic in the presence of a muggle under the age of seventeen, how do you plead" He asked. Suddenly the door was flung open and a familiar dark haired witch walked in, she still looked fifteen and some of the _Wizengamot looked confused._

_"Subject for defence, Rowena Fay, master in wizarding law under article 218" she shouted at the court. Fudge laughed _

_"Why would we allow you to represent Mr. potter" he hissed, Rowena smiled darkly_

_"Under section 13 of wizarding relations those of any age can represent another person if the defendant permits" she remarked. Fudge was taken aback by this and mumbled_

_"Fine, let's just get this over with, now what story are you going to treat us to today about his use of an unknown spell, a dark wizard, Dementors, goblin attack" , Rowena smiled_

_"Neither you see this is all a simple misunderstanding" she explained, some of the Wizengamot laughed_

_"No miss Fay, the trace detected the use of magic" Fudge remarked snidely edging forward in his chair with a smirk_

_"Actually magic was used but not by Mr Potter" she retaliated wiping the smirk of his face _

"Then who did, no witch or wizard lives in the vicinity of my Potter" Madam Bones asked surprised

"Mr Potter's Great Grandfather who recently emerged from a Draken fever induced Coma was eager to spend his last two months with a grandson he didn't know! the records are under that paper miss Bones" Rowena answered. Some of the Wizengamot looked sympathetic at this

"Preposterous" Fudge decided "Potter has no family"

"Actually Minister he does" Madam Bones interrupted suddenly " Mr George Snow Evans, Wizard born 1560" she looked shocked

"Faked!" The minster shouted his face turning purple "Lilly Potter was a muggleborn from a muggle family and there is no chance someone born then could still be alive

"Mr Evans a long time friend of Nicholas Flamel, contracted Draken Fever and 25, seeing his friend in pain my Flamel gave Mr Evans the elixir of life which lowered the effects and made Mr Evans life a much longer life. During that time, wow" Madam Bones remarked looking vaguely impressed

"He never does things without boasting can he" Rowena muttered so only Harry could hear, Harry snickered at this but Fudge's hateful gaze reverted his face back to sincerity.

" Close friend of Pope Julius II, King Henry VIII, Ministry physician, made Lord after his help against Napoleon, Had one squib son due to his illness corrupting the child's magic who then married before giving birth to Mr Daniel Evans Lilly Evans father" Madam Bones finished with admiration rich in her voice. Fudge began to splutter

"Well he may have this amazing grandfather then why wasn't the boy brought up with him?" he asked desperately trying to poke holes in the story

"Fell into a coma in 1960 the last stages of the fever awoke in July this year with approximately two to three months left, he donated three hundred thousand Galleons to research in St Mungos" Madam Bones explained. Rowena took the chance

" As you can see unknown to Mr Evans Harry was not allowed to use magic, when he arrived to greet him he used a magic not documented since the 1600's this would have activated the trace" she explained sweetly. Madam bones looked at Harry

"Well that wraps this up, All those in favour of conviction" she asked. Fudge and another wizard raised his hand,

"Dolores" Fudge spluttered, she shrugged

"Sorry Minister but it does appear to be a misunderstanding" she apologised meekly

"All those in favour of clearing all charges" she proclaimed, herself and the rest of the court raised their hands.

"Cleared" Fudge grumbled as the Wizengamot filed out of the room, Harry leapt from his chair and warmly embraced Rowena

"You are a genius" he complimented hugging her tightly, suddenly the door banged open and the wrinkled face of Albus Dumbledore rushed into the courtroom, he had expected to see a meek Harry intimidated by the magnitude of this situation; what the Templar leader did not expect to see what Harry hugging a girl he had never seen as the Wizengamot filed out of room. n the corner of his eye Harry noticed a small beetle edge its way out of , he sighed realising Rita Skeeter had heard everything, and saw everything but he shrugged and released Rowena.

"Harry" Dumbledore greeted awkwardly extending his hand, Harry shook it with fake warmth

"Hello Professor, what's wrong" Harry asked with false concern

"My boy what happened" Dumbledore demanded calmly, Harry grinned

"Sorry Professor this is Rowena Ray a friend of my Grandfather who managed to get me off the charges" Harry told him proudly,

"What!" Dumbledore asked shock coursing over his face " your Grandfather hired a defence subject?".

"No Rowena is 15 but knew enough to convince all but three people I was innocent" Harry replied innocently. Dumbledore's mouth dropped never in his time as chief Muggawump had someone done that, he decided to change tact

"Where were you this summer Harry, you were safe and Privet Drive and considering the circumstances it was not advisable to lave" he scolded, Harry felt angry at the statement but thought of an answer

"My Great Grandfather took me to his home, it was very well protected with wards Voldemort couldn't get through" Harry told him cheekily

"Were is it?" Dumbledore demanded hoping to stop the boy ever seeing this man again

"Can't tell you it's protected by the fidelius charm" Harry answered quickly. Rowena sensed the tension

"Well Professor if you want to meet Harry's Grandfather George Evans then we will be in Diagon Alley shortly" she told him respectfully, then she grinned

"Now Harry you promised me a dress" she ordered dragging him by the hand out of the room

"Goodbye professor" Harry shouted as Rowena forced him out of the room.

12: Grimmauld Place 

"Molly dear, have you seen Severus" Arthur asked, he had just finished his shift and his wife was making a spot of lunch for him, she was smiling as always and had just finished helping Ginny send a gift for Harry.

"No Arthur why?" she asked, Arthur never really spoke to the man and Severus had not kept his dislike of them too secret over the summer.

"Oh I owe him Ten Galleons" Arthur remarked as Ron walked in, he was eating and with a mouthful of chocolate asked

"Why do you own Snape of all people money" he demanded coldly

"He won a bet with me" Arthur explained happily

"What bet?" Molly asked suspicious as she laid a sandwich on the table

"Oh Harry found a girlfriend" he told her, Molly thought

"Who, Ginny!" she suggested hopefully, Ron stamped his foot

"He better keep his hands away from my sister" he stropped

"No its not Ginny" Arthur reassured his son, Molly's eyes widened and he could see anger flicker across her round face

"Then who!" she demanded failing to keep the cold out of her voice

"Nor idea, someone he met over the summer, named Rowena. She was the one that got him off the charges in the Wizengamot" he told her shrugging. From behind him fury came across Molly's face she stormed over the pot and began stirring it, it was time to make some more _Amortentia._


	5. Chapter 5

The Soul Eater: Chapter 5

**I would like to thank ****sapphyredragon-rn** ** and Wes for her ideas on Severus and Arthur and I have decided to use them later in the story. **

**Thank you all for your advice **

**Apple**

Another uncomfortable Apparition took Harry and Rowena straight to the heart of Diagon Alley, Harry still looked at it with wonder remembering the time Hagrid took him here. The shops were crowded and the street was bustling with people, a few took the opportunity to glance at him some with malice and others with reverence while most just ignored him. He felt Rowena's hand slip into his own and hand in hand they began to walk towards the grand white marble bank. The goblins inside was furiously working a way and only two of the guards bother to pay any attention to the couple as they strolled through, Rowena dragged him to a desk  
"Yes" the goblin asked bored not bothering to look, Rowena looked annoyed for a moment

"We are here to meet the... soul eater" she whispered in a hushed voice, the eyes of the goblin widened and he looked at them

"A thousand apologies madam, my name is Nagnar and if you excuse my rudeness I will take you to your friend" he apologised, The goblin stood and ran a long finger over the desk, his hair was neatly flattened behind him and he stood up with determination

"Griphook!" he shouted in a low irritated voice "please take these two to room 702". Harry couldn't help but smile as the same squat, black haired goblin who had served him so many years ago walked over

"Good afternoon, I will take you to your room" Griphook drawled as if talking to royalty

"Hello again Griphook" Harry greeted, for a moment a flicker of shock crossed the goblin's face, then it passed and he began to walk towards one of the many carts that would take them lower into the building. Rowena nudged Harry as a cart approached

"That was nice" she whispered proudly

"What did I do?" he asked confused as he sat in the cart, Rowena smiled

"You remembered a goblin's name something few Wizards have ever done" she remarked squeezing his hand. Then the cart lurched forwards sending the three of them down a drop, through twisting turns and through a very powerful waterfall. Soaking wet and winded Harry and Rowena emerged from the cart gasping for air  
"Was that really necessary?" Rowena demanded, her hair was flattened against her neck and the tight blue body suit under her loose robes were see through. Harry found himself ogling

"My face is up here Harry" she told him quoting Salazar,

"I know perfectly well were you face is" Harry retorted remembering his comeback after the 30th time Salazar said it. Chuckling Griphook led the pair through a grand wooden door, it was similar to the ones at the tower: hand carved, encrusted with stones.

"Yes Harry, one of the doors was a gift from the goblins" Rowena explained using magic to dry herself off . The room was like a muggle courtroom with seats and a judge's table all made out of white marble, it shone brilliantly and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. An wrinkled goblin with milky white eyes was in deep discussion as he entered, his hair was a fluffy white and he was reminded briefly of professor Flitwick by the goblin.

"Ah Harry" came the familiar aged voice of the soul eater "Director Ragnok please meet my soon to be successor as unity leader, Harry Potter". The goblin extended a long fingered hand which Harry shook politely  
"I hope the unity and the goblins will be able to continue our long prosperous alliance under your leadership" the goblin proclaimed with slight suspicion.

"I do to" Harry replied remembering goblins have a deep distrust of wizards, Ragnok seemed enlightened by this and nodded towards the soul eater

"I agree this new heir is very unlike most wizards, I do look forward to working with him" he exclaimed "Now as you for you will, we have scheduled the reading for the 25th I trust you will be dead by then". Harry looked shocked at the goblin's outright comment while the soul eater simply chuckled

"Yes, I trust all the documents are valid" the soul eater replied slightly concerned

"Oh yes and I am certainly looking forward to it, I do enjoy seeing uptight pureblood wizard taken down a peg and I am particularly looking forward to section six, I might bring a muggle camera just to capture the result" Ragnok replied eagerly

"Well as long as you get a laugh my dead may just be worth it" the soul eater chuckled "good day Director Ragnok, oh and can I use the prison Harry needs a drink"?

"So what was that about?" Harry asked wiping his mouth with a handkerchief as they stepped out of the bank, he was curious to know what in his will was giving the goblin a laugh

"Don't worry Harry but if Ragnok is selling T-Shirts after it please buy one and leave it by my grave" the elderly man chuckled.

"This Will reading isn't going to go well for me is it?" Rowena asked knowing the soul eater's sense of humour, then his voiced turned serious

"Okay you two, there is a high chance we might run into the Weasley family or Dumbledore so I want you to remember two things, Harry while you have the mentality of an eighteen year old you must still act as you did before we met, that means pretending the Weasley's and Granger are still your friends, Rowena you must not lash out at the youngest Weasley and if I didn't mention before both of you are immune to any love potions but Harry as a Soul Eater you will smell it. Don't react around others! eat or drink whatever the hell it is, it won't affect you in the slightest but act as if you have no idea what is going on" he ordered in a low voice "oh and Rowena at Hogwarts there may be some references to your supposed affair with Gryffindor, do not react! I know you feel an urge to vomit but you must act oblivious. Dumbledore can never know you two are in the unity or that I am not your Grandfather, it's a good thing we have Dolores who managed to forge those documents in time... oh and any nighttimes activities between you two require silencing charms... Rowena I never took your for a screamer" he teased . Rowena looked ready to argue but she saw sense and mumbled in agreement, the a smirk came across her face

"As your Harry's Great Grandfather I take it you have to keep up appearances?" she asked slyly

"Yes" the soul eater replied not liking the direction of the conversation

"Well as it will reach the papers you are insanely rich after so many years would it not be prudent to get us gifts" she asked adopting the same tone she used in the courtroom. The soul eater sighed

"I suppose so, Rowena you may be over a thousand but you have the mind and now body of a fifteen year old" he grumbled, Rowena simply laughed in delight

"Come one with seven full Gringotts accounts and nine safe's back home you can certainly afford to spend at least a million" she answered back  
"Sorry?" Harry asked not knowing about this source of wealth

"Oh yes Harry his fortune amounts to over to one hundred and six billion Galleons and the Unity funds are through the roof, and soon all that money will be yours to treat me with" Rowena replied adopting her childlike manner. Both Harry and the soul eater sighed, they were in for a long day.

Two hours later

Ronald Weasley sulked in the corner of Quality Quidditch supplies, he wanted a new broomstick but his mother told him no. He hated living in practical poverty; not having the things he wanted, and when he just tells his mother to take some more out of Harry's trust vault she shushes him saying she didn't want to raise suspicion. He was already pissed off that Harry managed to worm his way out of Azkaban and get a girlfriend, he snorted what girl would want the boy who cried out for attention, some disgusting Slytherin no doubt. Hermione was in Flourish and Blotts buying books so he was left to brood in the broom shop, he scowled as he saw and raven haired girl rush in: she was stunningly pretty and very excited but that was not the only thing that drew his attention, she was looking at a firebolt with a buyer's eye and he wondered whether he would be able to convince her to get him one, he could imagine doing the poor neglected child routine when the girl's father or grandfather walked in.

"Okay so we got the robes, wand, books, jewellery, Owl, Potions, cauldron, three sets of dress robes, muggle clothing, potions and now I need a broomstick" she decided, Ron snorted probably another spoiled brat, well he wouldn't even consider asking her for money when an aged voice replied

"You really are evil at times Rowena", Ron wanted to laugh who named a girl after a founder of Hogwarts, he was hoping when she got to school she would be the worst in the year; that would show her.

"Your fault you teased me" she replied cheekily "and the bikini that was Harry's idea, in fact he offered to buy it for me". Her voice took on a taunting tone, Ron spun around and saw the blushing face of Harry Potter. Ron had an idea

"Harry mate!" he exclaimed walking over to them, the blush on Harry's face vanished

"Ron mate" Harry replied with a stupid grin on his face, Ron resisted the urge to punch him unaware that Harry could tear him apart without any hands,

"So where have you been this summer and who is this?" Ron asked with false interest

Harry looked at his former friend with disguised disgust he could now see the coldness and envy in his eyes and had an idea

"This is my Great Grandfather George Snow Evans who at almost six hundred years old is still able to give in to every single demand my girlfriend Rowena Fay makes if this keeps up he might have a dent in his billion Galleon fortune" Harry used the words to seem innocent be he knew they would taunt Ron deep down and sure enough he saw a flicker of rage in his eyes.

"A billion Galleons!" Ron repeated with his mouth wide open, Rowena seeing what Harry was doing joined in

"Actually a hundred a six billion Galleons so he is more than entitled to spend those extra six on his great grandsons loving girlfriend" Rowena smiled winking at Harry, The soul eater sighed

"I told you both that bragging is not a good thing, good afternoon Ron Harry has told us many wonderful things about you" Ron asked Ignoring Rowena suddenly looked at him quizzically

"How old?" Ron suddenly demanded looking at him with shock, the soul eater smirked

"six hundred, was a close friend of Nicholas Flamel when I contracted Draken Fever" he explained kindly,

"Excuse me this is not a cafe" a plump irritated shop assistant informed them, the soul eater smiled

"Good day madam, could I please have the Firebolt, two broomstick care kits. and I suppose I might need to buy something for the pitch at home... So a deluxe Quidditch starter kit please" he requested, the assistant frowned

"The total cost of that sir would be five thousand Galleons" she told him implying he could not afford it, the soul eater pulled out a white piece of parchment. The woman seemed taken aback as did Harry until Ron remarked

"That's a Goblin made transfer slip only the richest people in the world have one of them, not even Malfoy! oh he is going to lose it" Ron was ecstatic now, he knew his mum wanted Harry and Ginny to marry and when they did he was going to be rich, Dumbledore telling him to befriend Harry made sense now.

"Now" the soul eater began "let's see if I can remember how to fill this out; I George Snow Evans hereby transfer five thousand Galleons to Quidditch Quality Supplies in exchange for goods of equal value". With a flash the parchment vanished the shop assistant looked a lot more cheerful

"Thank you sir would you like them to be wrapped" she asked politely"

"No thank you madam" the soul eater replied waving his hand, all the goods suddenly vanished and Ron looked at the man with burning envy.

"Well then Mr Weasley, is your family here, Harry has told me a lot about them I would love to have the pleasure of meeting them myself?" he asked ignoring the longing gaze in the red haired boys eyes.

"Umm yes, can we meet you somewhere?" Ron stammered realising this man could make his dreams come true and it was best to be respectful,

"Yes the ice cream shop, before my coma I never heard of this Ice cream and both Rowena and Harry assure me it is good" he responded, Ron looked at him one last time before practically skipping out the shop. It that moment the soul eaters face dropped

"What was that?" he asked in disgust "Harry I'm proud , I had the urge to rip his soul out and I've had practise and patience. I wouldn't have particularly minded either way though". Harry fought down the urge to laugh out loud, Rowena chortled

"Sorry if he gives me any creepy stares I'll be showing everyone whom I'm involved with, in the great hall" she told them, Harry lost it this time and started laughing hysterically,

"That teenage appearance really has done something to you" The soul eater remarked  
"Act you age" was the response he got as her and Harry walked hand out of the shop.

_The Ice cream shop_

"Alright you two, behave; I can smell the Amortentia from here and, yes before you ask it smells putrid, and no Rowena you cannot blast Molly into the wall" The soul eater instructed handing over two chocolate, vanilla ice creams, Harry suddenly felt something foul force its way into his nostrils

"Christ, how much did she use?" Harry hissed as it lingered around him

"Too much, luckily were all immune" the soul eater replied sounding angry, "Rowena stop scowling"

"I am almost one thousand and twenty years old, I may act like a teen but don't treat me like one" Rowena snapped infuriated at the nerve of the woman, thinking she could poison Harry like that.  
"You really do like younger men" Harry whispered trying to relieve some of the tension, Rowena let out a small laugh

"Ok, let's be serious now" she grinned as the Weasley family approached

"Ah you must be Molly Weasley" the soul eater greeted extended a hand, Molly shook it but Harry could see something dark in her eyes; he felt another urge to jump up and drain her soul but he managed to resist.

"You must be Arthur" he greeted again a lot more brightly, Arthur shook it with enthusiasm

"And this is Ron and Ginny " Arthur beamed. Harry took a moment to glance at his former friend, Ron was looking at the soul eater greedily and Harry could almost laugh at the irony. Ginny was glaring at Rowena who had her arm draped around Harry pulling him closer towards him

"Ah and this must be Rowena Fay" Arthur stated shaking her free hand, Rowena smiled at him

"Nice to meet you, sorry I didn't have the time to talk this morning" she apologised politely but Arthur waved his hands

"No matter getting Harry off his charge was more important" he told her wisely

"This is your girlfriend Harry?" Ron asked surprised

"Yes I told you that in the shop" Harry replied, _Probably because he had imaginary Galleons in his mind._

"Hi; Ron Weasley!" he greeted warmly with even more greed and lust in his eyes

"So Rowena, how did Harry meet a girl like you" Molly asked trying to keep contempt out of her voice

"Oh, George here had been teaching me Alchemy during the summer so I met Harry there" Rowena answered, Harry felt her pulse of magic reaching into Molly's mind, suddenly her fist tightened and Harry grabbed her hand knowing she was about to strike her

"So Miss Weasley how are you?" Harry asked as Rowena's hand began to shake in furry

"I'm fine Harry dear" she replied with a lot more warmth "we missed you over the summer"

"I am afraid that is my fault" the soul eater answered "I had no idea he was being watched and in my enthusiasm I simply took him". Molly's eyes narrowed

"Not very responsible" she remarked smugly , the soul eater avoided the bait

"I know but Harry is my last living relative and a dying man wants to spend it with his family" he told her, Harry saw her eyes soften slightly as he explained his so called condition

"Oh well, I would have done the same" Arthur reasoned oblivious to his wife's anger

"So Rowena are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Ginny asked coldly, Harry was amazed at the tone of her voice he had never seen her this angry.

"Yes I am" she responded coolly annoyed at her tone

"Excellent what house to think you'll be in?" Arthur asked still beaming, The soul eater suddenly looked at Rowena fearfully

"No idea" Rowena spluttered

"Well maybe you'll be in Gryffindor. Home of the brave and true" Arthur replied, the soul eater looked extremely concerned and spoke up

"Well sorry to keep this meeting short but we need to get back to the tower" he announced looking at Rowena

"Oh ok, oh and Dumbledore wants to meet you, he wants us to take you to our accommodations" Arthur told them slightly confused at the groups hurry to leave, Harry felt Rowena shaking now and he worked out she would burst soon with pure rage

"Oh 12 Grimmauld place?" the soul eater suggested, the look of shock on the Weasley's face was priceless

"How do you know?" Molly demanded, The soul eater's eyes fixated on her

"I was friends with the black family in 1926" he replied "and I was permanently keyed into the wards, so I will see you there in half an hour?". Arthur smiled

"Well we need to pick up Hermione so yes" he answered before his wife could say anything "See you soon Harry, Rowena and can I call you George?". The soul eater smiled

"Of course" he replied nicely grabbing Harry and Rowena's hand, Harry braced himself as the soul eater apparated them away.

The moment they arrived Rowena stormed off seething with anger, the soul eater put a hand to his chest

"That was too close, with the Amortentia and that comment I'm surprised she didn't hex them to pieces thanks for calming her down" he breathed with a sigh of relief

"What's wrong with her" Harry asked, the soul eater looked at him for a moment

"I didn't think she would tell you but the mention of Godric Gryffindor or his house can send her into a rage, ask her you need to know" he answered sadly, Harry took one look at the man before sprinting after the woman he loved, he found her in a lone room with tears in her eyes

"He told you?" she asked sadly, Harry shook his head  
"I suppose he wanted me to do it, it's my story after all, I'm so sorry Harry but hearing that name sends hatred flooding round my body" she apologised

"Row" he began calling her by his pet name for her "what's wrong?" he sat down beside her and put a protective arm around her shoulder

"When we first met Godric, Salazar, Helga and I, Godric had a fixation on me , he pursed me for years but I told him no each time. Then he snapped he threatened me but I told him to leave my sight; his next idea was just monstrous he thought it be better if a broken me accepted his help to heal me, not physically no worse

_Flashback Hogsmeade 990AD_

_It was a dark night, with a thin layer of snow crunching at her feet, from all around came the light of fires and the sound of shops closing, Rowena Ravenclaw walked along with a small bag, she was cold and gazed at the hopefully warm castle in front of her. Then a thick silence fell on the night _

_"Who's there?" she asked hearing the crunching of snow behind her_

_"This her?" Came a nasty taunting voice, a strong pair of hands sent her falling to the floor and a pug nosed repulsive man moved in front of her  
"Yep, and this one will certainly be a pleasure" he answered and three other men appeared moving towards her, she scrambled to her feet but the man grabbed the tail of her cloak and pushed her back down ripping it off in the process_

_"No please don't was all she could say" as the repulsive man's hand reached towards her_

_"Leave her alone" Came a cold furious voice, a young man with cropped black hair and fierce purple eyes materialised from behind , he was slender but Rowena could see his hands were clawed and golden with dagger like nails sticking out. The man closest to her laughed not seeing the hands_

_"Why do you care?" he hissed "join in the fun if you want another pair might be useful in shutting the bitch up". The man seemed offended by this, _

_"I said leave or you will find your blood devoured by my venom and your soul ripped from your body as it tries to escape" he warned, The other two men drew their wands_

_"I don't think so" the leader taunted, his men drew their wands back to curse but the man was faster, he launched and explosive kick at one of the men and whipped the other in the throat with his claw; he fell to the ground with his throat slit. A jet of green light hit her saviour dead on but he seemed unaffected by this and simply ripped into his gut, the man closest to her pulled Rowena to him and held a knife to her throat_

_"Leave or I'll gut her like a fish" he threatened his voice shaking, the man ignored him and before she could blink he tore the knife away and held the man with one claw, she saw fangs descend and a black venom ran down them. Her attacker screamed as they pierced his throat, he stopped struggling quickly and Rowena saw a silver light enter the man's mouth, he dropped her attacker's body and kicked it in disgust. He turned to her _

_"What are you" she panted, his eyes focused on her, _

_"A soul eater madam and may I ask who Godric Gryffindor is?" he responded_

_"A friend of mine" she stuttered weakly, the man flashed her a sad smile _

_"I doubt that" he decided _

_"Why?" Rowena hissed astounded the man was saying this _

_"He set this up" was the only reply she got._


	6. Chapter 6

The Soul Eater: Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading**

**I would also like to know your thoughts on how I could integrate these characters into the story**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Hagrid **

**Voldemort (should he continue to be the secondary villain or ally himself with the unity and fight Dumbledore" **

A low chatter was present in the dining room that day with members of the unity discussing and joking amongst themselves, Harry saw Tonks and the man Isran engaged in a interesting conversation, Harry sat on the chair to the right of the soul eater opposite him was Rowena and next to him was Salazar.

"I call this meeting to order" The soul eater began, His eyes were more sunken the before and the web of veins were even more defined, Harry knew there was a reason but he couldn't for the life of him remember it, the chatter subside quickly and all eyes were to the front of the table

"Now before I begin the formalities is there any news we need to hear now?" the soul eater asked politely,

"Yes there is, the knights have grown to over two hundred in number and at least ninety per cent are trained up at an estimate we are able to take Hogwarts and perhaps the Ministry, although that's brute strength not influence" Isran announced proudly, he stroked his wispy beard while talking

"Good Isran you have never disappointed me" the soul eater told him proudly, Isran nodded towards him

"Well then, I must start with the sorry information that this is the nineteenth of August" the soul eater began, the words seemed to have a sorrowing effect on the members of the unity and Harry suddenly remembered why, he was to die on the 20th

"But I must say it has been a pleasure working with you, without us the Templars would have taken control long ago and I all hope you will remain united under my successor, Harry Potter" The soul eater continued gesturing to Harry, some members clapped softly

"He is my kin and he will help you in the fight, now let's get the meeting over with" The soul eater announced, Dolores stood up

"I am pleased to inform Dumbledore's credibility has plummeted due to his concerns on Voldemort and I must remind people Voldemort is a serious threat to the Templars as they may lose the fight to gain control of Britain which has waged for a long time" she informed everyone slowly, one man at the back suddenly shouted

"Should we stop him or try to control him?" the question was directed at the soul eater but Harry answered first

"No, Voldemort's attention could stop the Templars but giving him control of Britain is a risky move also he will reject any attempts at control he is a master of manipulation and will not hesitate to kill those who oppose him" he declared firmly, he was first worried he said the wrong thing but to his surprise most of the unity were agreeing

"Well said Harry, speaking of whom the Hogwarts arrangement, Salazar" the soul eater agreed, Harry's attention was now on Salazar who stood tall, the hiss in his voice was less defined but Harry could detect it

"As Harry is going to Hogwarts it seems thoughtful if after the will reading he go to the order's headquarters then he with both myself and Rowena he can get to Hogwarts while keeping up the pretence of being the same" Salazar replied, this was news to Harry he knew Rowena would be going with him but not Salazar he smiled softly as he had grown attached to the man.

"And you role is?" Tonks asked also surprised, Salazar smiled

"A space for History of Magic has become available since the ghost was taken to the enclave after he tried to strike a deal with the masters and being me I took the place, Dumbledore was very impressed at my alias Professor Siren" he responded, The soul eater chuckled

"A teacher? Well you could find is useful in discovering potential members of Allies and you can wind up Rowena" he suggested saying the last part so only Harry, Rowena and Salazar could hear.

"Of course!" Salazar smirked as Rowena tried to stamp on his foot,

"Now Rita you have something for us?" The soul eater asked, Harry shot around, his mouth practically dropped when he saw a familiar heavily jawed face and blond curls smiling at one end of the table.

"You?" He stated shocked that she would be in an organization like this "How haven't you done a report on us yet?" She smiled back  
"Hello Harry, how are you feeling now with a new family member?" she asked sweetly,

"Rita joined our ranks two years ago and I must say she did very well in uncovering Miss Granger's true colours, yes the letters were given to us by her after she stole them from her drawer" Rowena remarked, Harry found himself vaguely angry at the woman who had made his life difficult in his last year at Hogwarts

"If this is about the Harry's Potter's heartache then I am very sorry, beside I just managed to keep you and Rowena out of the prophet I didn't think it would be best if she was in public eye" she told him with her gold teeth flashing at the end of the sentence "However I had to write something on our esteemed leader and some fool from Witch Weekly told the with population about your new girlfriend luckily the story is pretty much done but watch you back over the year", This was the most serious she had spoken and his surprise was evident he took a breath and realised the unity had shown him most of what he knew was wrong so why not trust her now,

"I will thank you Rita" Rowena replied "but if you hear reports of teenage girls being hexed then don't write about it", Harry suddenly looked puzzled

"I thought you were being blackmailed?" he asked Rita let out a soft laugh

"I have more than one pen name, if that silly girl thinks she can stop me writing plus if she tells anyone I'm sure the dementors will have me out of there by sundown" She told him.

"Sorry to interrupt" came to the gruff voice of Isran "but we have been forgetting something a lot more, the Templars they've been awfully quiet and my gut says we need to be more careful, two members have been put in the public eye sure one may be dead tomorrow, no offense", he shot at the soul eater who shook his head "and the other may be posing as a student but if were not careful then the unity could be unearthed, and another world war is not on our agendas" he finished, some of the other members nodded but the soul eater held up a hand

"I agree but it was a hazard of working with Harry, the press will be hard pressed for answers and the will reading will be kept exclusive, However Isran you have a point if we are exposed then it will be up to Harry, Some of you will remember our escape from Vietnam in the 1955" he decided, Isran nodded in approval.

"Now Rita before we were side-tracked what have you found out?" he asked curiously, Rita grinned

"I have identified two more Templar Members" she announced, a collective gasp came from around the table, even the soul eater looked surprised

"Who?" Tonks asked

"We know of Dumbledore and Lupin but I have managed to find out two more, it is a strange coincidence" Rita was teasing them now as she often did as a journalist

"Who?" Tonks asked again this time a lot louder

"Lucius Malfoy and Yaxley" Rita answered.

"Both death eaters?" the soul eater questioned sceptically

"Yes now why death eaters would side with Templars could mean a lot, but I'm willing to bet a lot more death eaters may be Templars, Nott, Avery" Rita suggested

"Then why would Dumbledore fight them?" Isran asked

"And is Voldemort a Templar?" asked someone else

"No!" came the firm voice of Salazar Slytherin, "Voldemort would never be part of something where he is not the ruler, after his hocrux making he is no longer the boy he was, as for Dumbledore he is someone we need to be a lot more wary of. If he has death eaters then it can only be bad" Harry saw a lot of the members approved of Salazar's words, the soul eater sighed softly  
"Well if that's all…" he paused seeing if anyone would interject, when no one did he continued "I will end the meeting but before I do, as you cannot all attend the reading of my will in a few days then I will present you with something now, I have placed exactly one million Galleons in all of your vaults" he paused again with some giving cries of protest "this is not from the unity funds but my personal account it has made little dent in the funds and I present the knights will one hundred thousand each, My vaults are mostly full and I will hear no arguments, you have all been friends over the years and I know the unity will remain strong without me" he shouted in a much louder voice "now we will end…The sun has set"

"Protect the new dawn" came the unanimous reply from the Unity reciting the motto of the group. Some walked over to fireplaces and vanished away while others gave their respects and goodbye's the soul eater.

"Thank you" was the reply they got each time and one by one they filed out, Harry saw Rita Skeeter put a magazine on the table as she too paid her respects soon they alone.

"Harry, Rowena, Salazar would you walk with an old man on his last night?" he requested standing up, the three of them rushed to follow as he slowly walked along the corridor of portraits. As they walked a few of the portraits gave tokens of advice and respect to the old man while others simply bowed their heads, Harry saw Lilly whisper  
"Good luck" and James smile at the old man appreciatively, eventually they reached a bookcase which Rowena pressed hard on revealing a passage to his room. He stopped at the entrance

"This is where I leave you, all three of you" he whispered a tear streaked down his face and a watery eyed Rowena moved to brush it off

"No Rowena you have done enough for me these last years, now enjoy yourself, have a life with Harry and remember me I will always think of you as my sister" he advised placing a hand on her shoulder, Harry embraced her as he let go and she sobbed into his shoulder at the thought of never seeing her old friend again

"I'll miss you" was all she managed to say clutching Harry tightly, the Soul eater turned to Salazar

"History will always be wrong about you my friend, you were loyal, brave, cunning and a brother to me during our time together, you are a better man that Godric Gryffindor will ever be and I am proud to have known you and I know in my death you will support Harry" he told him, Salazar looked at him sadly,

"Let us shake hands and depart" The soul eater suggested extending his hand, Salazar shook it and bowed his head, Rowena let Harry go as the soul eater turned to him last

"Harry, you are my true successor and I will always think of you as my son and I know you will be more of a leader than I was, You were betrayed and manipulated by those who you thought to be your friends and if we had known sooner maybe we could have spent more time together, I am proud of you now and I always will be, Don't mourn me for too long Harry I had a good life and I know as it ends another will begin and I will be reunited with my beloved. Goodbye Harry" he told him embracing him, Harry resisted the urge to sob as the Soul eater moved towards the corridor , he briefly turned back

"The sun has set" he told them tearing up, Salazar, Harry and Rowena raised their wands, they glowed softly in tribute

"Protect the new dawn" they replied as the passage closed and the last glimpse of the soul eater's face vanished behind a bookcase. Rowena clutched onto Harry

"I love you" was all she could manage before collapsing against him in fits of sobs, Salazar looked at Harry

"She knew him better than most, he trusted her to the end and she will miss him as will I and you, comfort her Harry" he told him, he was the most sincere Harry had ever seen him, slowly he put his arm around Rowena and led her towards the bedroom they shared, he knew she would clutch him all night and he realised he too needed someone to hold on to. He looked at Salazar who quickly walked away, he wondered how hard it must be for him to be alone during this time.

Sitting in his chair the soul eater smiled slightly, he remembered the day he met Selana and the day he had lost her, he saw how he saved Rowena and befriended Salazar, he saw Godric Gryffindor torn to pieces by his own hand and people he had come to view as family. He saw the battlefields of the crusades and Hastings as he waged a never ending war on the unity; he visualised him, Rowena and Salazar toasting to the defeat of the Templars. He remembered his meeting with the dementors and how he had befriended them, how he freed the dragons from the clutches of evil and how he set them free. His meeting with Kings and Lords of the world as they united one way or the other, the first destruction of the knights Templar and the end of Helga Hufflepuff, his meetings with the great's artists, philosophers, inventors, Kings, Lords, Lady's, Popes. He saw the civil war in England and how the Templar's had been routed out, he could hear the warm voice of Abraham Lincoln and how together they had crushed the Vampire uprising in the south. He could feel the warm touch of the sun at the end of the battle of Trafalgar and the hate in Napoleon Bonaparte's face as he exiled him twice, the mud in the trenches and the relief when a Templar Germany was humbled, The anger and rage as London was blitzed and the excitement of D-Day and the end of the war. The disappointment when Joseph Stalin fell to Templar Influence and joy when the final Templar controlled Super Power fell, then he saw the happiness Harry and Rowena and how his heart went out to them. A happier smile expanded over his face

"I had a good life" were his lasts worlds as a cold force began to freeze his veins, his last thought was of Harry and how he had viewed him as a son and then he stopped thinking anything at all.

Meanwhile snuggled into the sleeping form of Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry felt the cold, he buried his face in her hair and he knew with certainty the soul eater had drawn his last breath.


	7. Chapter 7

The soul Eater Chapter 7: 

**Thanks For reading**

_Harry Potter's secret love?_

_By Tira Keerets_

_Since the ministry scandal on Dumbledore broke out the Dailey Prophet and the Ministry have taken to informing the world that You-Know-Who is not back, Harry Potter has been a topic of debate but not to a special someone. My source tells me Harry Potter and Miss Rowena Fay (soon to be Hogwarts student) have become very close over the summer after being introduced by George Snow Evans: Mr Potters Great Grandfather and apparently have developed a serious relationship over the two months. During Hogwarts Harry has shown interest in long time friend Hermione Granger who was researched by writer Rita Skeeter last year as well as Ravenclaw Student Cho Chang (nervously asking her to the ball), Fellow Quidditch player Katie Bell and apparently a Slytherin called Pansy Parkinson..._

"She's dead!" Harry growled viscously throwing the magazine to the side, he knew it was Rita since she left it on the table a few days ago; the days since the meeting had been a delicate matter. All people in the tower were on edge and the first day Harry spent hours helping a bloodshot eyed Rowena, the second Rowena was slightly better but still burst into tears at the first mention of the soul eater. Harry was not ashamed that he had cried with her sometimes; the thought of him still made grief shudder through him but slowly the people in the Tower were acting more and more like their usual selves, Salazar was hysterically laughing as he scanned the magazine .

"Wow a lot of ladies there Harry" he chortled drinking a cup of what looked like coffee, currently, Salazar, Harry, Rowena and Dolores were eating at the table: the two woman smiled slightly but Harry could tell they were still upset. Salazar had told him that Rowena was very close to the man and Dolores and him were good friends before the venom began aging him, Harry thought of the will reading later today and if it would cause more upset of give all of them a bit more closure. The body was buried in the grounds of the tower and Harry spent a good hour talking to it, thanking the man for all he had done, then his thoughts flickered to the magazine

"Even on our side she does this" Harry sighed glancing at the magazine as he bit into a piece of buttered toast

" She better be careful, if the Granger girl exposes her then it might take some effort and a touch of fraud to get her off those charges, though if it gets the girl a curse in an envelope I find myself caring a lot less" Dolores remarked adopting her kindly aunt look, Harry and her he supposed had the relationship Petunia and him never had. Suddenly a skeletal bird flew into the room

"Drakor?" Harry asked recognises the soul eater's soul bird, apparently it was given to him as a gift when he killed Lord Malum, a bird that could travel through the enclave to deliver letter very fast. It looked like a phoenix but a burning blackish purple fire replaced skin and its grey bones could be seen. It landed at Harry and dropped a letter into his lap, then the bird landed on his shoulder, impulsively Harry stroked the birds head the fire was cool to the touch and it purred in appreciation. Harry took a gulp of pumpkin juice and opened the letter, then the juice gushed out of his lips in shock. He held the letter with his forefinger and thumb

"What the..." he began but was silenced when Dolores commented to mind his language

"Harry?" Rowena asked taking the letter, then she smiled softly "that old fool, I knew he would do it", the letter was in neat handwriting and the contents heartfelt but the shock came from who it was from

_Dear Harry_

_How are you, we were rather worried when you disappeared and Vernon was inclined to ring the police when your "interesting" little friend came along, Well he spoke to us and told us you were safe and then he came again the next month telling us you were back in this world (no idea what that means) so I thought I'd write a letter and a strange but clever bird appeared in our living room. Your cousin almost jumped out of his skin, but anyway he's nudging at me to give him the letter but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for Sunday dinner, it's ok if you don't but me and Vernon realised we never got a chance to get to know you (Oh and you can bring your new lady friend)_

_Love_

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon_

"What's going on?" was the first words out of Harry's mouth thinking of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Dursley's over the years

"Dobby" Rowena called, and with a crack Dobby appeared in the room

"Yes miss Rowena" he answered surprised as if not expecting to be called

"Have you gone to see Harry's relatives recently" she asked politely, no one was eating now but staring at the now beaming elf

"Oh yes mistress Rowena you see our..." his ears dropped "our old leader, asked Dobby to investigate them after the whale boy got back and Dobby found they were under an enchantment so Dobby told out leader and then Dobby was asked to undo the charm and Dobby did then Dobby told them Harry Potter was safe and they were happy because they were worried before Dobby told them and then Dobby came back to tell them you were back from the enclave and then they said they were glad" His ears perked up "they were very polite and Harry Potter's uncle gave Dobby and handshake and told him he was a fine sir". Harry was stunned all he had ever associated with that place was hurt and upset

"Do I need to ask who placed the enchantment" Harry remarked furious as he realised who had been responsible for the horrors of his childhood

"He's Dead" Salazar hissed, he glanced at the fireplace obviously wondering if he was quick enough to get to Hogwarts and kill the man

"No Salazar if he dies we have a Martyr not the twisted evil man he is" Harry ordered feeling his claws extended as he got ready to grab the man, a look of reluctance passed over his face but it vanished

"All the curses in the world are not enough to repay him" Salazar spat in equal fury, Harry saw Rowena's eyes were also dark and Dolores looked ready to blow something up

"Calm down everyone, it won't look good if we turn up to the will reading curses ablaze, speaking of curses what's the status on freeing Wormtail?" Harry asked trying to change the subject

"Not well, we need a bigger presence inside the inner circle and Lucius and Yaxley will have an extra eye on him as Templars " Dolores told him calming down, then she smiled "I just thought, if the soul eater has invited so many people to the will reading I think it might be a very nasty shock to some" she added slyly, Harry felt the urge to laugh. Ragnok had given him a list and included some Unity members Sirus (who had gotten on tremendously with the soul eater during their visit to Grimmauld Place and special arrangements for him were made for him to be there), Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Hermione, Dolores, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Himself, Rowena, Salazar and A papal representative... Harry had asked if the queen was coming and Ragnok replied she would be getting her inheritance through post, and it didn't sound like a joke.

Gringotts

Ragnok smirked as the Weasley's entered the room, he had expected them to be early; he knew the youngest male brat would have told them all of the wealth he thought they deserved. The mother was trying not to look at the goblins stationed around the room and Ragnok wanted to hit her, she acted so kind but inside she was a dark monster who had obviously by the box in her lap had spent the night cooking up love potion. He took a breath and remembered if he knew his old friend at all his predictions would most likely come true during the reading, a sweet smell suddenly filled his nostrils as Harry and Rowena entered the room and took their seats , the soul eaters always smelt sweet for some reason, he recoiled when the werewolf entered the room. Not from prejudice far from it no he knew what the dog had done and hated in for it, then came Dolores disguised as a toad and Tonks with another inane spiky pink hairstyle. He expected Rita to appear but he knew the Granger girl would not be happy if she did eventually the burly face of Isran wearing chainmail thundered into the room.

"God whose the paranoid one?" Ron whispered a little too loudly, he practically screamed when the dark skinned man grabbed him by his collar and with powerful strength held him in the air

"What was THAT!" he shouted trying to scare the young boy, it worked as his mother shouted

"Put him down you brute", Molly with her wand drawn was red faced as Isran shoved the boy back to his seat

"Be careful!" was the warning Ron got as Isran sat down, finally the face of Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black entered the room, Ragnok resisted the urge to vomit at the Templar leader as he turned to Harry

"Harry m'boy where have you been, we were expecting you at Grimmauld Place on the twentieth" he demanded trying to enter Harry's mind, Ragnok smirked at the shock when he was repelled

"You ok Harry?" Sirus asked, Harry nodded

"Yeah I miss him but he had a long life" Harry answered "anyway I've been staying at my Grandfather's estate". Dumbledore frowned

"Spoken like you father" Sirius announced proudly going to sit beside Lupin

"It's not safe in these dark times you should come with us after this reading" Dumbledore suggested annoyed Harry was not tightly under his grasp, Harry smirked

"I would but I've got dinner plans, we will be with you afterwards" he replied trying to keep warmth in his voice and gestured to Rowena

"Fine I insist on a guard" Dumbledore grumbled, Harry saw his chance

"Don't worry professor the house has blood wards", it took a moment for Dumbledore to understand but when he did his mouth fell open

"Well everyone seems to be here" Ragnok began as a man in red robes walked into the room and stood beside him, "Now before we begin I would like to remind you any violent behaviour during this meeting will be met with a squad of Goblin guards who are less the gentle" he instructed in a deep aggravated voice

"Now before we move to individuals I have a not to Harry Potter, it reads  
_Dear Harry_

_I know we had a short time together but I felt the joy of seeing you all grown up, You inherit my estate and also my business assets, I bid you goodbye and I will see you one day when perhaps you are even older than me and then two old men can have a long talk in the afterlife. Goodbye" _

Harry felt a bit better as the letter was read out, he knew the Soul Eater loved him like a son and it was a nice gesture and Harry supposed it helped with moving on,

"Now to Miss Rowena Fay

_Rowena_

_You were a sister stroke daughter to me over the time we spent together and I will always care for you, I know you and Harry will be happy together and I will be looking down on your wedding day, Goodbye Rowena _

Rowena showed a mixture of sadness and embarrassment and Harry's arm snaked around her shoulder

_Salazar Siren _

_You were a dear friend before and after the illness and you were like a brother to me, I know you feel the same and I know you will find someone and I hope they are just as eccentric as you when you find her. Goodbye Salazar_

Salazar smiled as the note was read out, he missed his old friend but he couldn't help smile at the obvious remark to his relationship status. Some of the room were staring at him as they heard his name, Ginny was glowering at Rowena and Ragnok he could see was enjoying their reactions.

"Now that's out of the way we can move onto the will reading" Ragnok muttered, everyone eyes turned on him as he began to read

"Good afternoon, at a guess it is the 25th of August and I am deceased, well that's the oblivious statement we can get onto the main event

_The last Will and Testament of Lord George Snow Evans _

_To Harry James Potter my last living relative this is not your main inheritance but I need to clear some things up, Ragnok is holding to white gold rings which I accumulated from a friend, they are for you and Rowena, before we may continue can you please put them on _

Surprised Harry extended his hands and the goblin levitated two rings into his palm, he gave one to Rowena and put them on, he suddenly felt his magic thunder through him and another emotion gripped his heart

"I have a bad feeling about this" Rowena muttered

_"Yes Rowena you probably are" _Ragnok continued reading the will

"_Now without your consent Harry, no fewer than six marriage contracts were made between you and miss Ginerva Weasley you may now use this time to shout". _

"What!" Harry demanded, he looked around the table, Rowena was glowering with fury while Isran and Sirius pounded their fists on the table, one of the goblin's smirked as Molly Weasley and Ginny suddenly looked sheepish

"Now Harry dear" Molly began but Harry was having none of it

"No No how did you make these contracts?" he hissed

"A good question" Arthur agreed seemingly surprised by this revelation

"Well we know you have feelings for her" Molly stated, Rowena's hand was twitching towards her robes, under the table Harry gripped it

"No I don't!" he shouted furious,  
"Don't lie!" Ginny screeched

"SHUT THE HELL UP GIRL, YOU ARE NOT BEING ADRESSED" Isran bellowed causing Ginny to shake with fear, Molly looked ready to argue but shrugged

"It matters not, you will find the feelings and there is no possible way to get out of it" she replied calmly, Harry sat down trying to think of a way out then he saw Ron glaring at him.

"_Time up" _Ragnok stated "_Now the contracts were made by the guardian of Harry Potter and Molly Weasley when he was six, seven and eleven, however there is a get out clause" _Molly suddenly shot to attention and Harry spun around to face to goblin "_Now during my escapade with Pope Julius the second and helping him hide his illegitimate daughter he has granted me a power that the man beside us will now confirm" _The man in red robes suddenly stepped forward

"Under papal law 7291 of the third book from 1500 if an arranged or completed Marriage is not consummated it can be annulled, Pope Julius the second allowed George Snow Evans to use one Annulment and one excommunication, under this law the Ministry's relationship with us means I am able to official declare all marriage contracts null and void" he declared

"WHAT" Molly Weasley screeched "YOU CAN'T DO THAT WE NOT WITH YOUR CHURCH"

_"_Miss Weasley calm yourself of be escorted out!" Ragnok bellowed "And yes under wizarding Law the papacy may annul marriage contracts if they are not consummated and they have not been". Molly Weasley had turned purple and Ginny was not far behind

"Well we can make more" she hissed glaring at Harry

"The hell you can!" Harry shouted at her

"Oi don't yell at my mother!" Ron shouted at him, the Isran got to his feet, he stroked his wispy beard

"Shut it" he threatened, Ron sunk lower into his feet

" Harry is a minor meaning his guardian Dumbledore can make as many contracts as we like" Molly told the burly man,

"If you would allow me to continue!" Ragnok stated glaring at the red haired woman, Isran sat down

"_Without being there the reaction to our good friend here I can tell you the contracts are void however there is a catch" _

"Dammit" Rowena muttered,

"_The good news is you are both emancipated and can do as much magic as you like outside of school and yes I can do that Dumbledore who I assume it frowning the bad news"_

"Here it comes" Rowena sighed

_"The happy news is it legal marries you both" _Was the next line, Salazar began laughing while Sirius and Arthur were shocked

"What?" Sirius demanded "why would the man do that?", Harry looked at him

"Don't worry Sirius me and Rowena are very close..." he began

"It has been a month Harry not enough time to be married" Sirius retorted

"I agree" Dumbledore announced rising to his feet, "can we undo this?" the question was directed the man in red robes but Ragnok answered  
"Of course not, the rings they are wearing are soul rings!" he hissed, this seemed to relax Sirius

"What!" he queried, Ragnok nodded

"Yes they are soul mates! so the rings would only accept them if they were" he told him, Sirius smiled

"Well Harry if you have found a soul mate then all is good" he told him approvingly nodding at Rowena

"No it is not, he's too young" Molly began, Rowena spun round

"Shut up!" she spat venomously "you made six marriage contracts with him so you can't talk now sit down and shut up before I curse you into next week". Molly looked at her family for support but all except Ginny and Ron were agreeing with Rowena's words

"Nicely put, Harry it looks" Fred began

"That you my good fellow" George continued

"Have a very feisty"

"One there" they finished, Molly looked furious at their words but they ignored her

"Can we get back to it?" Asked an exhausted Ragnok,

"_After that task at hand, I conclude this part of the will by giving the contents of vaul in my accounts which total at 70 billion Galleons while the contents of 6 are to be shared out between Salazar Siren and Rowena Fay. My properties are yours except one located in Diagon Alley _

_Now to end the unpleasantness I would like to move on to the Weasley's" _Ron's eyes lit up greedily

"_To Arthur Weasley I present with ten thousand Galleons on the condition it not be used in accordance with another inheritance I also leave you two hundred Muggle Artefacts have accumulated over the years" _Surprised Arthur nodded not expecting anything

"_Now Harry once again you will find this disturbing, Molly Weasley has taken out fifty thousand Galleons over the years for no known's reason so to her I present.. A hefty fine of sixty thousand Galleons to be paid by this time next year, no other inheritance can be used to help her!"_   
"How dare he!" Molly announced "A fine he cannot do that", once again Ragnok nodded

"Yes he can, Sit!" he hissed, she turned on him

"Shut up you filthy Goblin!" she screeched, Ragnok gestured with his hand

"Escort her out an I expect the first payment next month " he instructed as three armed Goblin's approached the woman, Ron and Ginny rose and with a dirty look glared at the room and left.

"Now as I was saying" Ragnok muttered annoyed

"_To Fred and George Weasley I present you with one million Galleons and my property on Diagon Alley to start your joke shop, I hope you prank and joke throughout all of your days, If I was a hundred years younger I would have joined you" _

_"Now to _ _Hermione Jean Granger I thought you a loyal friend to my Grandson, though thanks to an old friend I was proved mistaken, I leave you nothing and I hope you realise your mistakes in later life"_

_"To Dolores present you with a recurring payment of 10000 Galleons as a thank you for your years of friendship I will miss you in death my friend"_

_"To Nymphadora Tonks (Yes I called you that) I leave you one million Galleons and you're a reinstated into the family you were cast out of yes I can do that oh and I leave you a book that might help you stay on your feet"_

Tonks scowled silently while a angered Hermoine stormed out of the room, Harry could see Fred and George high fiving and Dolores smiling sadly without any disguise on

"_Now to Isran I leave my loyal friend the sum of six million Galleons and an allowance for the knights and I hope you will use them productively" _Isran smiled at this

"_To Rubeus Hagrid I present you will two million Galleons and my collections of books on the creatures I have studied over the years as a thanks for saving Harry from abuse and helping him over the years"_ Harry didn't see Hagrid in the room until he looked at the end of the table and saw his giant friend with tears in his eyes

"I knew he was a great man" Hagrid sobbed "But I never expected this" Hagrid withdraw he large crumpled handkerchief and wiped his eyes, They soul eater and Hagrid had only met once but Harry told him all about how Hagrid helped him ,

"It's ok Hagrid, He knew how you helped me in getting to Hogwarts and what you did and he must have done this as a thank you" Harry soothed, Hagrid smiled

"_To Sirius Black, You have enough money but I present you with something else, a friend in the ministry has managed to present them with a file underlying your innocence I have evidence that you were not the secret keeper and by tomorrow you will be a free man" _The shock and amazement that shot across Sirius's face was astounding, then Harry turned his eye to Albus Dumbledore

"_To Remus Lupin I give you three gallons of Wolfsbane, in the hopes you will be able to control the monster within you" _The subtle tone was missed by everyone else but Harry and Rowena saw the metaphor

"_And finally to Albus Dumbledore I present you with a memory, not of my own but I hope it gives you closure on what happened in Godric's Hollow so long ago" _Harry and Rowena were surprised they were expecting insults or fines but whatever was in the vial the Goblin gave him seemed to humble the man, for the first time he actually seemed afraid.

"And that is the end, I thank you for coming and may George Snow Evans Rest in peace" Ragnok proclaimed leaving the room.

**Thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

The Soul Eater: Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading**

The cloaked man walked briskly down the alley, wearing a billowing red robe with an twisted triangle with a large T in the centre occupied one sleeve on his face he wore a gleaming silver mask, his eyes were barely visible but a flash of hazel could be seen, the mask was moulded perfectly to his face and with malicious intent he turned on his heel and looked directly at a stone wall, a muggle boy was spraying it with Graffiti, from under the mask the man smirked. His wand slipped into his hand and a jet of green light crashed into the boy's chest and the can fell from his hand, it rolled nosily to the side and the man laughed softly. He half walked half marched down a side alley until he came across one, he tapped the bricks in a fast and complex order but then a low metallic voice hissed from behind

"_What is man's great Mystery?" _pausing the man thought for a second, then answered

"Is he the controlled or the controller!" the wall slid to one side and a spiral staircase beneath occupied the hidden space, the man walked down when an old voice called out

"News?" Lucius Malfoy removed his mask

"Yes" was his reply as he shook the hand of Albus Dumbledore, a number of people sat around a circular table, all were in the same robes but none held the silver mask,  
"Sit" was the command given to him by the old man, smiling Lucius sat in his place to the right of his leader

"This must be a swift meeting, is there any essential news!" Dumbledore demanded,  
"Sir, the files have proven all the things said at the will are legal and cannot be undone" a shaky female voice answered

"_Legilimency"_ Dumbledore hissed as the woman began to scream his magic forced her to relive the most horrendous moments of her life "I need control of the boy, he must defeat the Dark Lord and then he must I repeat must die! If he survives" he continued silencing the woman

"Unlikely!" Remus Lupin hissed maliciously

"Indeed but if he does I'm sure we can arrange an accident" Dumbledore agreed, as the woman he had tortured got to her feet, Remus Lupin was his most loyal member of the Templar Elder Council and had been since after school when Dumbledore offered him some work delivering packages then he had risen quickly through the Templars and was fanatically loyal to the man who had given him the chance

"And the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked him with slight warmth  
"Is in place, we are more than able to ensure it falls into Voldemort's hands but I believe he may break into Azkaban and we don't want the Lestrange running around" Remus informed him, Dumbledore frowned

"No we don't it was a mistake trying to create a Templar right hand woman for Voldemort, the spells were replaced by pure insanity and our original plan of her being a love interest was shot down when he made them accursed hocruxes" he said more to himself placing a hand on his forehead

"On a more important matter Dumbledore we have a serious problem" Lucius hissed annoyed that he had been ignored so far; Lupin frowned at him from across the table,

"What?" he asked before Dumbledore could, Lucius gulped knowing his master may strike out but anyway he continued

"I have it confirmed the Unity have returned" he mumbled, all eyes shot towards him now, some with anger others with fear. Even Dumbledore could not help worry

"How do you know this and if you are wrong you will be joining the Longbottoms in St Mungos" he demanded seeing the fear in Lucius's eyes

"They attacked yesterday, myself and Yaxley saw a team of Unity Knights attack the vampire coven we were trying to persuade to join the dark lord, they stormed in before we could, they are made of muggles and wizards, some with blades and crossbows others will wands but the results was instant, the leader killed a vampire with his bare hands and they didn't lose a single man" Lucius answered

"Knights are proof, we knew some would survive the cold war maybe they just revamped the knights?" someone yelled

"Its worse, the head knight spoke to the leader and he said… Mallum's teaching are long dead and the soul eater wants it to stay that way" he whimpered, the words soul eater sent the Templar elder council into frenzy with suggestions saying they should run while others accusing Lucius of lying.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted sending waves of pain through all the members' minds, they all hushed very quickly

"If he is still alive he wouldn't have long left, he is dying and when he goes no human can take over the unity and they cannot stop the ritual, it will occur soon and then we shall send the Unity into the jaws of hell" he proclaimed "the Templars was led my Helga Hufflepuff herself, the Unity murdered Gryffindor and with one leader they will crumple when he dies, we shall not flee we will end the enemy that has sent us into hiding, exiled us from countries, killed our leaders and tried to purge us from existence, if they have returned then their power would have greatly declined since the end of the USSR and the cold war". Some nodded at this but the woman spoke up

"What if they never left, what if they have been hiding", Dumbledore glared at her

"You doubt the Templars?" he asked calmly drawing the elder wand, she muttered an apology but Dumbledore spoke

"I charge you with High Treason against the Knights Templar and proclaim you guilty, you are sentenced to death" he growled, before she could react an orange beam of light smashed into her chest, it squeezed the air out of her lungs and compressed her tightly, she felt the snapping of bones and blood in her mouth, then with a loud crack her broken body fell to the floor.

"Anyone else?" Dumbledore asked "the unity would only have come back after they found out about us the soul eater is famed for his dislike of interfering in the lives of his subjects". The Templar Elder council bowed their heads,

"Good, we will have Britain soon and the Unity will fall here at the feet of the organization that is spend a millennia trying to destroy, and when we win we will look into the broken eyes of the Soul Eater and with the Vorpal Blade we will end his life" Dumbledore hissed angrily

"The sun has risen" he finished

"Ensure it never sets" came the Elder council reply as they vanished into the air. Only Remus and Dumbledore remained

"Fools, no wonder they were defeated before, it was like a child trying to snatch sweets from a teenager" he sighed angrily, Remus nodded

"Do you know who could be members?" he asked, Dumbledore shook his head

"If I did they would be purged" was the reply,

"Remus, our strength is absolute, we will win" he assured his friend, Remus nodded

"Albus, the grandfather is he going to cause any long term damage?", Albus laughed

"No, it has lessened his trust in the Weasley's not me, the worst that will happen is Ginny Weasley will have to stop planning her wedding dress" he snorted,

"What about Love potion?" Remus asked curiously

"I don't care, the Weasley girl was supposed to give him incentive to march to his death but this other girl will work the same, once he discovers the only way to kill Voldemort is to end himself then he will do it. Then the death eaters loyal to Lucius will rebel and I will kill Voldemort. The Weasley's will play no further part in our plans, in fact after Harry dies they will need to die, if they reveal their role it could undermine us" Dumbledore decided uncaringly

"Could Voldemort be working with the soul eater?" Remus suggested

"No the fool believes he has ultimate power, the unity would never accept him" Dumbledore answered "there presence is a minor distraction". Remus bowed

"I will see you tomorrow for the order meeting" he told the man vanishing into the darkness.

"Soon it will be over and soon Harry Potter will be no more" Dumbledore decided as he to vanished from the room.

Meanwhile 

"Ronald Weasley! Learn you manners!" Molly Weasley roared from across the table, at present her son was trying to cram as much food into his mouth as possible. Harry smirked from across the table as the furious woman took her anger out her child

"Eat with cutlery you're not a dog as much as you act like one!" she continued, then she saw Harry smirking "And you Harry Potter can go to your room after bed if you cannot act civilly at the table". Harry saw an opportunity and couldn't resist being cheeky

"Sure when you pay back the entire amount then we'll talk" he replied, Rowena felt the urge to laugh, Molly had seated her as far away from Harry as possible and she could see Harry picking at the food smelling the love potion on it. Then Molly exploded

"YOU WILL GET NO SUCH THING" she screeched,  
"A bit late they took out the first payments Monday" Harry remarked, he had spent the last five days at the house and he had hated perhaps every minute, every time he saw Lupin he had to speak to him as a welcome friend not as the scum who betrayed his parents, at dinner he had to put up with the reek of Amortenti that had been laced on Harry and Rowena's food. The upside was the fact is clearly not working at Rowena wanted to explode into laughter whenever she and Harry kissed or hugged in her eyesight. She did enjoy Sunday dinner with the Dursley's, since the enchantment had been lifted Harry was shocked to find his relatives being friendly towards him and taking an interest in magic, his eyes almost leapt from their eye balls when Dudley asked for a demonstration, and how Vernon smiled in triumph when he met his nephew's girlfriend and when Petunia gave Harry a box full of leftovers remarking he was much too thin, they left on good terms with an invitation to visit the week after Christmas. Harry forgave them for their enchanted behaviour and his hatred of the abuse they had delivered was directed at Albus Dumbledore more than ever, she saw the rage when every week he showed up for Order meetings and how venomously he spoke of him when he was mentioned in the last Unity meeting , she felt such sympathy for Harry and she tried to spend as much time with him as possible though Molly tried to set her up with difficult tasks that she managed with a flick of her hand, however the most fun part of the week was the twins.

"WHAT!" Molly's voiced pulled her out of her thoughts and back to comedy as she saw the plump woman's red face.

"They took out two hundred last week, luckily your husband can support your family but any money you make goes straight to me" Harry told her coldly pushing his plate away. The mood in the house was delicate, the twins and Arthur were showing nothing but anger towards their mother and had already dropped out of school and began setting up their joke shop, Arthur had bought his family and children the essentials but refused flat out to help Molly pay back the money she owed, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had taken her side and accused Harry of being greedy something that almost ended with three soulless bodies. Harry was finding it harder to tolerate his old friends and she knew he would snap any day now, Rowena sighed and pushed her plate forward too

"Slut" Ginny whispered

"What was that" Rowena barked wand already in her hand, the twins and Sirius had already finished and now Sirius was a free man had been helping the twins with the joke shop submitting various ideas, everyone else was either at work or upstairs

"Don't you dare point that at my daughter" Molly shrilled drawing her own stubby wand, Ron raised his and Hermione followed. Rowena laughed as Ginny shot a weak stunner at her, she reflected it with ease and sent a whip of fire towards her. It intentionally missed but shattered the crockery

"Be careful with who you mess with " Rowena hissed disarming them all in one hand movement, the shocked faces were almost worth the insult but there was three things that wound Rowena up just too much: Godric Gryffindor, being insulted in any sexually degrading way and people threatening her. She had always had an issue with the last two but since Gryffindor had been renowned a hero her memoires of him just brought rage.

"Harry can we talk?" she asked entering his room, it was sparkly clean since Harry had mastered most charms but the man himself was sitting in an old rocking chair trying to calm down.

"Sure" he answered as she wiggled into his lap

"The twins" she began, Harry frowned

"What about them?" Harry asked

"I was thinking of making aware of the truth" she suggested, Harry looked at her

"Why, I mean their good people but is it wise showing them as their so close to Dumbledore?" he asked, she punched him gently

"I charm everyone so they can't speak of the Unity outside of other members and unless you want to experience my expertise in charms specifically the castration one you'll listen" she whispered feigning offence  
"No listen we need moral and them two now how to make a joke, also they are very experienced with magic and would be very useful in the Unity, plus they are doubting their family and I think it would take a small push for them to work out Dumbledore is nothing but a manipulative old man" she continued, Harry looked at her thoughtfully

"Sirius?" he questioned showing with a familiar fondness to his godfather

"Well you wanted him in we just needed to find a way to get him away, oh and you need to read to the article about his freedom, Rita ripped Fudge to pieces" Rowena answered, Harry chuckled softly before looking at her thoughtfully

"Ok but when and how?" he agreed, Rowena smiled

"The same way most of the first members were inducted" she told him slyly, seeing his confused look she continued "You are going to knock them out and shadow travel them to the tower where we shall explain everything to them, then you ask them if they will join using your mind powers and if they are sincere there in if not you smash their heads against a wall bring them back and change their memories", Harry was surprised and forgot about his new found powers

"And how do I do that?" he asked, Rowena sighed

"No idea!" she began sarcastically "you would need claws and strength to do it", Harry sighed

"How did I forget that?" he muttered

"Must be my intoxicating beauty" Rowena retorted, he blushed briefly

"Harry we are married if you get embarrassed about that then how you going to react when in sixty years when we're giving sex advice to an elderly or immortal Isran and Tonks seeing how they go?" She grinned at his shocked expression  
"Rowena!" he gasped, she sniggered

"Oh come on you saw the longing glares and do you want her to end up with Lupin? We both dropped hints on the stuff in her dinner, she was clueless I mean how did she not work it out?" she questioned, Harry was still recovering from the inclination that the fun older witch and the serious muscular man would be interested in each other.

"Now we have another hour until the twins get back so I suggest you fulfil you marital duties" Rowena suggested seductively engulfing Harry in a kiss.

One Hour Later

"That is going to be one hell of a joke shop" Sirius proclaimed as they quietly opened the door to Grimmauld Place, he had spent the afternoon giving a hand to the boys, it had reminded him of the marauder days and had thought up many ways to prank practically everyone in the school.

"We agree " Fred began

"and we hope, that we will follow"  
"in the footsteps"

"Of the great padfoot, Prongs and Moony himself" George finished following him in, then they heard a muffled noises from the living room, Sirius drew his wand, it was late and he didn't expect there to be any up. Fred and George did the same and together they charged into the living room. No one was there,

"Must have been my imagin… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Sirius shouted as the door swung shut and a hovering winged golden beast entered the room. The skin glowed with intensity and its clawed hands looked sharp enough to rip all three of them to bits, it wore tattered clothes and it bared sharpened fangs at the three wizards, the room had been silenced and Sirius quickly shot a stunner and the thing, it bounced off.

"What are you" he repeated now afraid, the monster's wings stopped flapping and walked over to them, it raised a clawed fist

"Sorry you three" it said with Harry's voice as it forced their heads against a wall, the effect was instantaneous and all three were out cold. Harry returned to his original form

"That wasn't showing off" Rowena remarked emerging from behind a sofa, Harry shrugged and gripped Fred and George, Rowena grabbed his arm and Harry took a breath, then he felt his body begin to melt and the shadows rush up to embrace him.

The Tower

Sirius got to his feet, his wand was gone and he was in a dark room, he felt a dark chill and feared dementors but none materialised

"Where the hell am I?" Sirius asked himself walking towards a dim light beginning to remember the creature, he rubbed is sore head

"That thing was powerful" he muttered to himself looking around

"Not at home" Sirius leapt back as light flooded the room, he was in a hallway with portraits lining the walls a soft velvet carpet catered to his bare feet and he saw grand chandeliers, but he paid no more attention, instead he paid attention to the man in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw the portrait of James and Lilly Potter smiling at him

"What is this?" tripping over the velvet carpet in shock

"Hi mate" James directed at him,

"Good to see you Sirius, how are you?" Lilly asked concerned

"Don't mother the man yet Lilly" James complained flicking at his wife's hair

"Your dead, there are no portraits" Sirius shouted in disbelief

"No, that was Dumbledore" James growled gripping his wife's hand, Sirius took a breath

"If you are James Potter then what form does your animagus take?" he asked

"A stag, yours is a dog and Peter is a rat" James replied, Sirius gasped

"It is you" he muttered though watery eyes, "I'm so sorry if only you had kept me as you secret keeper then maybe Peter couldn't have betrayed you" Sirius apologised

"No Sirius Wormtail did not betray us" James assured him gravely, Sirius paled

"Yes he did! He was you secret keeper, he put me behind bars" he yelled

"No Padfoot we didn't, we thought he could be influenced to easily we chose Remus who at the time was working with werewolves" Lilly told him gently

"No! Remus is my oldest friend and this must be a trick Remus could never betray us" Sirius denied defending his friend.

"I'm afraid he did" Harry announced appearing from the shadows

"Harry?" Sirius questioned "where are we, who took us?" Harry smiled sadly

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad" he directed at the portraits who beamed at him

"My Grandfather's estate, you were taken last night by… let's leave that for latter and you Fred and George were taken here" Harry answered sheepishly, Sirius's eyes narrowed

"That was your monster? You could have asked, I would have come anyway" he said hurt

"No the monster was me but that is for latter now we have a lot to talk about and a lot you won't like to hear" Harry told him grimly

"Talk about what?" Sirius asked curiously

"The Unity" Harry answered


	9. Chapter 9

The Soul Eater: Chapter Nine 

"So, in summary you're the most powerful monster of all time, leading a group fighting another group who follow Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Your girlfriend is Rowena Ravenclaw who is still alive and you new best friend is Salazar Slytherin and some other people who I haven't met also Remus is a traitor as is Dumbledore" Sirius stated, he was sitting at a long black table while his godson ate breakfast, Sirius plate remained untouched

"Pretty much" Harry confirmed swalloing a mouthful of toast

"Oh and Ginny and Molly are trying to love potion you and last night Rowena scared her into next week , also you thought the best way to bring me and the twins here was to smash our heads in" he continued slightly irritated pointing to the twins who were shovelling down bacon

"What we gotta"

"Eat, if where going to be fighting"

"You-Know-Who, Dumbledore, the death eaters and about nine other people" The twins explained helping themselves to more. Sirius shook his head as the door opened and a spiky pink haired witch walked in

"TONKS" Sirius shouted "he knocked you out too?", Tonks laughed softly flattening her hair

"No, I've been a member for about four years now, I was asked to plant some documents to order an Aurror attack on a dark wizards lair" she answered "wotcher Harry, oh Rita's here you wanted to talk to her?". Harry looked up  
"Yes, I'll be right back" he announced hurrying out the room

"Where's he going?" Sirius demanded, Rowena from across the table laughed

"No Idea but he's got some idea that only a demented Journalist can help with so live and let live" she told him. Sirius looked at her

"So what does a much older, much wise and much cleverer person see in my Godson, I mean he's a catch but you are bordering on a thousand?" he asked curiously

"Been there done that, anyway your godson is more of a man than you think, plus I like younger men" Rowena replied innocently but with a grin. Sirius smiled

"Good on him, never thought he'd be the one getting a woman old enough to be his great, great, great..." he began

"Shut up" Rowena snapped in good faith,

"So it's obvious the twins are in, and I'm in too but I have a question... who else?" Sirius asked

"Me, Salazar, Harry, Umbridge, the dementors, goblins, knights, Tonks, Isran, Rita Skeeter, and about twenty others who you won't know" Rowena stated, Sirius looked shocked

"And this man gave Harry complete control of them?" he stated,

"Long story short yes" Rowena answered,

"and what do you need of me and the twins?" Sirius responded

"You are Harry's godfather and an animaugus while the twins are good for morale and jokes" was the answer he got. Sirius grinned  
"So were part of a secret organization fighting practically everyone, This is going to be fun" he exclaimed as Harry and a blonde witch walked in

"Well Harry my investigative journalism skills are at your disposal and this person is of interest to you why?" Rita Skeeter asked ,

"Let's just say he may be a potential ally in the future" Harry told her handing her a package

"Very cloak and Daggers Harry"

"What are you up to"

"With everyone's favourite reporter?" the twins asked,

"I'll tell you later, now Sirius, Fred and George have you any questions before you join?" Harry asked

"Yes, What is a soul eater... I mean I know it's you but what does that entail?" Sirius gave his final question,

"A soul eater is a creature of legend, it is very hard to kill, eternally youthful and is documented in only three wizarding books, all of which will give you the advice to run" Rowena answered,

"What she said but more than that I have no idea" he told Sirius

"Well I'm ok to join" Sirius said firmly

"And us"

"Though I hope you don't mind"

"Harmless Pranks and"

"Tricks occurring on our fellow members". Harry laughed

"Just don't annoy Isran, I don't know the man that well but he will most likely throw you through a wall" Harry warned.

Azkaban Prison

_What do you make of the new unity leader" _asked a raspy voice, Two dementors were patrolling the inside of the prison,

_"I picked him up. the boy was strong I felt it, his will could lead us without breaking a sweat" _The Dementor named Lucy whispered as the glided around the maximum security ward.

_" And our brethren who support the dark one?" _The second Dementor asked

"_The soul eater can control all of us Dora, it was he who gave us conscious minds and led us away from the monsters we were, we have no choice. The dark one will fall but not to death" _Lucy informed her extending her clawed hand to deliver a plate of food to a prisoner,

"_I forgot you can see the future, the gift of an elder" _The one called Dora remarked as she too gave food to a prisoner

"_You will be one soon Dora, you are gifted with a name for the intelligence you showed during our time at Hogwarts, you tried to stop the attack on the boy and ordered the execution of the three main ones responsible" _Lucy soothed,

"_What do you mean not to death?" _Dora asked showing some confusion in her thoughts

"_I cannot see all but the dark one will not die by the hand of the unity or the order , I do not know his fate but a single emotion in his path I can see but it is not one we understand" _Lucy replied, The Dementors stood side by side speaking into each other's minds, the prisoners recoiled as the strength of two Dementors ate into their hearts.

"_When will they try to escape?" _Dora asked looking at one particular cell 

_"Soon, but we will also be joined by a templar within the year, perhaps you will administer the kiss sooner than you thought" _Lucy answered, she swooped suddenly down to the a cell, she looked around and peered inside

"_I thought something was amiss, the insane witch's mark is darker than before" _she exclaimed

"_Then her friends will soon be here, the giants have agreed to their help and they expect us to follow, I still look forward to hearing the fear in their souls as our new leader flies down and lays their army t to waste" ._

_"You were at Ypres with him weren't you?" _Asked the younger Dementor

"_Yes and I remember the time it took to push them back, I fought with a much younger Soul eater during that battle and his presence turned the tide of the battle" _ said Lucy as she remembered feeling the exhilaration of hunting the templar commanders in the area

"_We will both have that pleasure soon Dora and you will be an elder before long"_ a low scream from a cell echoed around the walls, unflinching the pair moved swiftly on when a golden light erupted in front of them, it twisted and curled around the air like a snake locking into place and ending with golden writing etched into the air

_In need of assistance please return to the tower for initiation meeting_

_Rowena _

The two Dementors looked at each other, Lucy extended a black scabbed hand, Dora took it with her own and both hooded black creatures melted into the shadows.

The Tower

Rowena led them swiftly through the tower, pointing occasionally at various room and facilities it offered, the twins lit up when they saw the quidditch pitch and Sirius looked very interested at a golden room lined with rubies but Rowena raced past each. Finally they reached a tall oak door, a dim light emitted from the inside without hesitation Rowena pushed the door open entering a dimly lit room, the floor was black marble while two cubes rested on podiums, they too were sleek and black while stood up with gold runes engraved on each side.

"The initiation room, used since 1750 to stop spies entering the unity, the cubes scan you in a way and create a synthetic soul, a dementor then absorbs the soul and will feed it into the second cube, then it will glow red or black deeming you worthy or unworthy" Rowena explained, suddenly a ripple in the air caught Harry's attention, a slight chill gripped his insides as two Dementors rose from the floor. Sirius and the twins recoiled but Harry nodded to them and stepped forward

"Lucy?" he questioned vaguely recognising the Dementor that brought him here

"_Hello Harry Potter" _came the familiar voice,

"Thank you for coming" Harry smiled nodding to the second Dementor

"_This is Dora" _Lucy introduced, Sirius took a step forward

"You didn't mention the talking Dementor part" he accused untrusting of the creatures

"_You, we knew you were innocent and we tried to refrain our fellow kind from approaching" _the one called Dora stated, Harry sensed something in the air and decided to act

"Well now we've got acquainted shall we start the initiation" he stated, The Dementor who he assumed was Dora moved over to the first cube

"I'll go first" Sirius volunteered, he stepped forward his feet making barley a sound on the stone floor, he approached the first cube. A tendril light shot from the cube and snaked towards Sirius's chest, it entered into his body, the light seemed to distort as all of Sirius's memories thoughts and feelings were duplicated and fed back to the cube. The tendril suddenly withdrew and shot towards the Dementor. Dora pulled back her hood allowing the energy to flow into her mouth, she then extended a cloaked arm, and bolts of white light shot towards the second cube. Her scabbed hand shook as the energy was relived from her body, the light was slightly darker now and it entered the second cube. After a few agonizing seconds it lit up red

"Okay now Harry please Repeat after me" Rowena ordered dragging him to the centre of the room

"I the soul eater" she began

"_I the soul eater_" his words felt different, it seemed like his voice was laced with a hundred others

"Accept, Sirius Black into the Unity"

"_Accept Sirius Black into the Unity" _

"He will be equal to all but to none, he will be one of us"

"_He will be equal to all but to none, he will be one of us"_

"The sun has set"

"_The sun has set". _

Rowena turned to Sirius,

"Say clearly!" she emphasised "Protect the new dawn"

"_Protect the new Dawn" _Sirius obeyed and his voice too seemed to laced with a hundred. Rowena smiled  
"Well Sirius you in, you worried me for a moment" she told him

"Why" Sirius asked confused

"Well, if it had glowed black then you soul would have been torn from your body and eaten by another Dementor, many Templar spies have met their end at the hand of this cube" she answered "Now whose next?"

Grimmauld Place

"Albus there is something wrong with the boy, ever since that man took him away he's less reliant now, and that slut he hangs around with just makes things worse" Molly moaned as Dumbledore sat down, they were alone at Grimmauld Place while the others were bus y planning Harry's surprise party for later, Dumbledore chuckled and gave her a piece of parchment  
"Not for much longer, you brewed the Loyalty Potion?" he queried, Molly grinned at the parchment

"Yes he's cake is laced with Loyalty potion and this will put us in control of his vaults, Harry and his so called wife will be under our power" Molly cackled, she had hated the boy since she was forced to act like a mother to him, however when the chance of obtaining his fortune though Ginny was uncovered she welcomed him with open arms; though since the will he had been so much more insufferable

"I know, now as they go to Hogwarts tomorrow we can make life more difficult for him, he will rely on Ronald and Hermione much more and they will give him subtle hints to obtain our prophecy, then he will know that his death will weaken Voldemort and will die a Martyr, he may need a steady supply of potion though" Dumbledore decided, Molly smirked

"I can give him a hamper every week" she replied.

"Now we best prepare, he will need to sign these tonight before Hogwarts or we may need to think of something else, do not fret soon you will have billions under your belt" Dumbledore told her, Harry eyes were lit up with greed as he walked out of the room.

Later

"Ok so now you're in we need to keep this quiet" Harry said under his breath as the four of them appeared in his bedroom

"Ok Harry" came three unanimous voices , then Harry stopped

"Something's waiting for us!" he stated drawing his wand, he didn't not want to reveal his true form in a house full of order members, slowly he walked down the steps and saw the living room door was slightly ajar, he moved quickly with Rowena and the Twins behind him, Sirius walked behind making sure no one attacked from behind. Suddenly with ferocious speed Harry charged into the living room

"SUPRISE!" came a shout as Harry fired two stunners into the crowd. The room fell silent and balloons rained down from the ceiling, then a low chuckle erupted from the crows

"Now Potter your speaking my language with reflexes like that you might survive the war " Moody chuckled seeing the stunned bodies of Ginny and Hermione. Harry slapped his forehead, how could he forget today was his birthday he groaned slightly as a laughing Rowena forced a present into his hands.

"You think I forgot?" she asked kissing him on the cheek, he opened it and saw a silver chain with a glass orb at one end

"I have one two" she whispered into his ear "it reflects what our partner is feeling" Harry saw the orb shine a vibrant pink. Harry kissed her and put it on, then Ginny came over and the orb immediately erupted in a blinding red

"Here you go Harry" she told him seductively, Harry opened it to see a book , it was titled _100 ways to bewitch a witch. _Harry thanked her for the gift silently noting it would be useful if the fire went dry, Rowena laughed as she bypassed his Occlumency shields. Harry opened the rest of his gifts he got a homework diary from Hermione, a book of curses from Mad eye, a trick wand from Ron and a few books from Dumbledore, Rowena had other gifts from the Unity but she would give them to him later. Then Molly revealed the cake: it was shaped like a broomstick and a snitch will decorated icing and Happy Birthday Harry written in icing, surprisingly it did not smell of love potion but instead had a more sinister smell,

"What's wrong" Rowena asked seeing Harry's expression as he thanked Molly for the cake

"I'm not sure it smells sinister if you know what I mean" he whispered as he cut the cake, a cheer went up as Molly divided it into squares. She knew everyone had been given an antidote to the potion before lunch well except Harry

"Loyalty potion, You immune don't worry but it might be time to put a serious scare into her before she works out there not working" Rowena hissed. Harry took a bite of the cake, the potion corrupted the taste of the jam but he wolfed it down.

"Harry Dear, as I present I would like to give you this" Molly told him taking him into the kitchen, she gave him a piece of parchment "it will take all the stress of finances of your back and it might help Dumbledore" she played on the loyalty potion, Harry read the sheet, it would give the Weasley's complete control over his vault he took a breath

"No!" he hissed giving the game away.

The party noticed Harry was gone and Remus along with some others were peering into the kitchen

"What do you mean no! it's a gift" Molly barked confused as to why the potion had failed

"I said no, I knew about the potion in the cake and trust me I took enough Antidote to make Dumbledore disloyal" Harry growled as the orb around his neck went from red to black.

"What!" Molly asked with wide eyes

"Shouldn't leave you ingredients out" Harry hissed angrily, Rowena stood at the door of the kitchen as most of the party began looking in

"Harry we trying to help" Molly began, she was silences by Harry's wand hovering inches from her eye, she rolled away and drew her own

"How dare you, I treat you like a son and this is how you repay me!" she screeched, Harry resisted the urge to kill her, he couldn't curse her or he might be viewed badly by the order, then he had an idea. He raised his wand

_"Skelanscano" _he felt his magic shoot from the end of his wand and enter the Soul Enclave he knew it would take less than a minute to complete the spell. Molly didn't know this

"You thought a child's spell would stand against a witch?" she barked "I should teach you a lesson!". Before the contents of her so called lesson was revealed three balls of light began swirling around part of the floor.

"What the hell?" Molly demanded as the swirling light shot up and three armed enclave skeletons appeared before them. The order were worried now but Rowena summoned a shield to keep them out, her necklace was glowing red while Harry's was black showing anger and hate.

"_Stupefy" _Molly stammered, the red spell soared towards a Skeleton but it simply bounced off, suddenly it lunged and threw her wand to the floor with tremendous speed the others grabbed her arms and forced her to her knees. Harry was furious and spoke loudly

"Listen to me now!" he bellowed "If persist in you inane efforts to make marriage contracts, take control of my vaults, spike my food with potions, steal my money or anything else in a controlling manner then my friends will drag you to Azkaban prison". For the first time Molly Weasley was scared of the boy in front of her, his Skeletons could rip her to pieces or worse, then he waved his wand and they dissolved into the air. Harry walked away as Molly gasped in relief. She looked at the people staring at her, some like Bill Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Remus were disgusted with Harry while others like Sirius, Mad-eye , Tonks and Fred and George were glaring at her with fury. Others looked confused like Minerva, Kingsley and Arthur. Her thought came to an abrupt stop when the dry laugh of Alastor Moody

"Well now we know who not to wind up in this house"


	10. Chapter 10

The Soul Eater: Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading: as a note does anyone have any ideas on how to incorporate Hagrid into the story and what side he should be on**

**Apple**

_The Next Dark Lord by Janet Reach_

_Over the summer a lot has been said about the boy who lived Harry James Potter, however it has become apparent that he may not be so innocent as we all once thought. An insider has told us that Mr Potter assaulted and threatened a Molly Weasley who had offended him in some way. _

_"My Potter was angry with her and he used some kind of magic to make three brutally armed Skeletons appear, they grabbed Miss Weasley and it looked like Harry was going to order the kill when Mundgungus Fletcher a well respected Wizard in the community bravely walked in and banished the dark monsters, Mr Potter was annoyed with him but didn't fancy his chances against a master duelist like Fletcher and stormed off with his Soul Mate Miss Rowena Fay who was keeping the less powerful members of the family at bay with a shield charm, the magic the both used was very dark and powerful, it's a good thing old Mundungus was there" more on page 4_"

"Really" Harry stated throwing the paper to the ground sighing sadly he remembered how just four months ago he was dreading the summer and eager for school but now as he sat on the Hogwarts Express he felt the opposite. Student avoided him like a plague and whispers of the comments in the daily prophet were said louder than normal trying to provoke him, Rowena sat next to him with her head on his shoulder but if the orb pendant was anything to go by she was ready to start cursing.

"Wow the next Dark Lord I sure know how to pick them" Rowena muttered sleepily, her hands were wrapped around him and he was reminded of the many comments Salazar had made under a glamour when he waved them off, the many remarks ended with Rowena sighing in annoyance and Harry blushing uncontrollably. Salazar was a mystery to Harry he seemed happy and so full of life that he masked the loneliness Harry could see underneath; Rowena said Salazar loved a woman once but she died when a homemade spell backfired.

"So married Potter? always knew you'd go for the dirty blood" came the voice of Draco Malfoy  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" he sighed, his fingertips were closing around his wand

"Just wanted to congratulate the happy couple" he sneered, Crabbe and Goyle were snickering behind them, Harry looked at the boy. He had grown slightly during the summer but the features Harry hated stood out: the pale face and silky blondish hair mixed in with the always smirking mouth.

"So how's married life Potter, can you keep up with whatever that whore wants?" he jeered, suddenly Rowena was awake. With expertise and speed she leapt over to him and grabbed him by the collar, her wand was pointing directly at his eye

"What was that?" she asked calmly, wandlessly disarming and freezing Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy spluttered something

"Well if you said what I thought you said then you'd be treated to a very nasty shrinking hex in a very sensitive area got that?" Rowena asked dropping her wand to aim at his more sensitive region, Malfoy's face somehow got whiter

"Nothing, Nothing" he apologised quickly, his hands shook with fear, Rowena looked at him and smiled

"Good now if I see you again during this train ride then there might be a curse in it" she threatened letting the boy go, with a wave of her hand Crabbe and Goyle became mobile, they took one look at Rowena and sprinted down the corridor. Harry was now on the floor in hysterics  
"That was so funny" he gasped remembering the look on Malfoy's face, Rowena smirked now

"I aim to please" she told him bowing as the train began to move. Harry sighed in both relief and annoyance the last few days at Grimmauld Place had been tense to say the least, Ron and Hermione refused to talk to him until he apologised something that Harry did not do hoping to assure their silence, Mad eye announced during dinner he was going to be one hell of an aurror while Remus kept trying to confront him about where he learned such magic. Harry sighed, it took several stunners to stop Sirius trying to rip his old friend to pieces after learning of his treachery and Fred and George kept mentioning bones to the annoyance of their mother. Molly had been rather humbled by the experience and the stench of Amortentia was much less present in the household, she had not spoken to Harry but her anger extended to her other children, Arthur still remained a mystery to Harry, while the man did not approve of the attack on his wife he remained in the same cheerful mood with Harry, Mundungus however had taken a photograph Harry assumed and taken it right to the prophet, now not only where they calling him liar but the next Dark Lord. Harry sighed as Rowena wrapped an arm around him. The last night had been spent with making Unity arrangements, as it stood Harry would find a way to go to Dolores office every Wednesday and would be taken to the tower to conduct the meetings, though he was on edge today as he was expecting an important letter.

"Ok why was Malfoy running down the train in terror, not that I'm complaining but I'm a prefect" Ron demanded waltzing into the compartment, Harry glared at the red haired boy

"Let's just say he won't be bothering us" Harry remarked as Rowena giggled, Ron shrugged

"Well I've got to patrol so I'll come back later" he declared lazily strolling out of the compartment,

"How much longer before one of us curses him" Harry whispered to Rowena, she giggled again

"First one too curse him has to but the other a drink" she suggested,

"Deal" Harry agreed pulling her into a kiss.

"Hello Harry" came a soft simple voice, Harry looked up to see a thin girl with dirty blond hair and silver grey eyes sitting opposite, her wand was hung over her left ear and she held a magazine in one hand.

"Hello" Harry greeted wondering who she was  
"I'm Luna Lovegood" she stated simply "sorry If you don't want me to sit here but everywhere else is full". Harry was shocked at the calm way she said this,

"No it's fine Luna" he assured her, "I 'Harry and this is Rowena". Luna smiled

"Are you the girl in the papers?" she asked "Oh yes you are, you and Harry married in the summer". Rowena smiled

"Yes I am and is your father author of the quibber?" she asked, Luna perked out

"You've heard of it?" Luna asked, Rowena smiled guilty

"Yes I get it every week, I find the articles on lost naturalist species fascinating" Rowena told her beaming. The next hour Harry saw one of the most in depth conversations eve , both Luna and Rowena discussing animals and where they might be, one thing Harry noted was he didn't understand a word.

"Though Daddy says a soul eater would be found in a place he calls the soul realm, they jump through using Nargles to open a mistletoe portal, then they eat" Luna argued, Harry was suddenly more interested in the conversation

"Maybe but from what I heard Soul Eaters tend to be a lot lazier than people think" Rowena announced smirking slightly

"I think Daddy said if they had a brain they could enslave us all, it good their not clever" Luna agreed. Rowena was obviously trying to keep her laughter under control but Harry felt very insulted all of a sudden; luckily this was the moment a white owl flew through the window.

"Hedwig" Harry exclaimed happy to see his feathered friend, Hedwig chirped and jumped on his shoulder, then Harry noticed she was carrying something

"Harry you read witches Weekly" Luna asked, Harry blushed slightly "Don't worry Harry a lot of people do, do you read it to find out how to attract a witch or how to find the right one". Rowena giggled furiously at Harry's expense. Slowly Harry took the magazine, on the cover a bright yellow note read

_All I found about him _

_Hope it helps _

_Love_

_Rita xx_

Harry's eyes widened as he opened the magazine, Rowena suddenly looked suspicious as he quickly skimmed the contents, he looked shocked for a moment then put the magazine down, Rowena was about to ask something when the door opened again  
"Hi Harry" Neville greeted sheepishly, Harry smiled

"Neville sit down, How are you?" he asked glad to see someone he knew counted as a friend. The time passed quickly after that will Harry and Neville discussing Quidditch and the summer and Luna and Rowena engrossed in a conversation about a Snorkack and how to hunt them. Eventually there were interrupted when Hermione and Ron barged in

"Sorry we took so long" Hermione began but recoiled seeing Harry was not as alone as she hoped

"Yeah Prefect stuff" Ron confirmed squeezing in next to Neville. The mood turned icy after this as Ron and Hermione tried to get him to apologise about what happened with Molly and Harry refusing then Hermione started arguing with Luna and Rowena while the boys just watched.

Hogwarts

The Great Hall was as usual buzzing with excitement before the feast, with old friends catching up and boasting on the new Quidditch captain Harry barely noticed the aura around him, everyone either glared or looked pityingly at him as if he just caught trying to get attention and to most he supposed it was. He scanned the staff table as usual and was surprised to see Salazar and Professor McGonagall involved in deep conversation, he stifled a grin when he was Dolores in her frilly pink cardigan standing out from the rest of the staff. Suddenly the room went quiet as the first years filed into the room, Harry remembered being in that situation, scared and apprehensions of the unknown, Rowena was with them as she had not been sorted the teachers decided to make it as public as possible, Ron and Hermione were hoping Ravenclaw while Ginny grumbled about Slytherin and how she was a dirty snake, but without the effort to curse her he let it slide.

"Rowena Fay_" _McGonagall called out first, briskly she walked over to the hat, it seemed just as grumpy as always but when it touched Rowena's head something of a smile appeared on his face

_Mistress Rowena _the hat whispered in her ear

**Hat, how are you; last time I saw you I think Helga tried to burn you in honour of Gryffindor**she thought, it shuddered

_It tears be apart to have to sort the unfortunate into their houses, and the scum going into Slytherin I know Salazar isn't pleased_ the hat replied

**If he doesn't murder Malfoy by the end of the year I'll throw him a** partyRowena remarked as the hat laughed out loud

_Well I suppose you need sorting the deputy head is looking rather stern_ the hat sighed _I suppose Ravenclaw?"_

**No I need to be with my husband, so... Gryffindor please,** Rowena decided grimly

_Married, took you long enough, I heard the Soul Eater is..._

**Dead **

_A shame he was a great man, also he tore Gryffindor limb from limb anyway... GRYFFINDOR" _the hat shouted much to the annoyance of Ginny, Ron and Hermione, she walked over to the clapping house and sat next to Harry and Fred. One by one the first years were sorted, most this year went to Hufflepuff of Gryffindor but a few ended up in the other two but not many. Then as usual Dumbledore stood up. as usual he began his speech but halfway through a rather loud _hem hem _pulled him out of his daydream, the hall fell silent as Dolores interrupted Dumbledore and began a second speech, he caught onto the ministry wanting more control over Hogwarts but feigned interest when Hermione pointed out what he knew long before. Eventually the speech ended and Dumbledore started the feast, Hermione only ate small amount talking about S.P.E.W but Harry mainly focuses on his plate

"So why is Rita sending you magazines" Rowena whispered as she devoured another bowl of trifle

"I asked her for something, something I need to do, but I'll tell you later if it works out I'll let you know tomorrow" Harry told her, she looked ready to argue but saw the wisdom in his words.

"You become more cryptic everyday" she decided helping herself to more.

"Rowena?" came a sudden voice, Rowena's eyes widened as Nearly Headless Nick rose from the table, he was staring at her with something of amazement

"You've met?" Ron asked, Hermione was looking at Rowena with her eyes narrowed

"Yes, Harry's grandfather and I came here in the summer to look around, didn't we" she replied, Nick looked thoughtful

"Ah yes, I'm pleased you made Gryffindor" he told her swooping away, Harry believed a sigh of relief, during the middle ages Nick was a prominent Unity Knight, Isran and he fought side by side but were captured in England, before the Unity could stage a rescue Nick died, luckily he still arrived at the tower to speak to Isran or let the Unity know of Dumbledore's movements. Hermione still looked suspicious but she didn't speak, underneath the table Harry with drew a black ring, it was inscribed with silver runes and shone vibrantly in the light, it was a gift from Lucy, it would shadow travel him anywhere if he spoke in Parsletounge . What Lucy didn't know was he'd be using it tonight. As the feast dragged on Dumbledore stood up, his eyes paused on Harry but he looked away quickly, then he said a few words and the prefects began ushering them to bed, Rowena followed behind when they reached the portrait

"I forgot the passwords" Ron muttered, Hermione was at the back helping Neville who had fallen into the invisible step, Rowena suddenly hid behind Harry when the Fat Lady's gaze turned onto her

"What?" he asked

"Gryffindor loyalist, she guarded the portrait since Georgian times and she is a fan of Godric, so all in all not one for me to talk to" she whispered as Ron fumbled trying to remember

"Harry open it" Rowena sighed, Harry looked confused

"How?" he asked, Rowena glared

"Parsletounge doors and passageways were put all over this castle by Salazar, he wanted to make sure he could inspect the Gryffindor students if Godric refused him access.  
"Fine" Harry exclaimed stepping forward

"_Open" _he hissed, for a moment nothing happened when suddenly the wall moved up.

"What did you do" The fat Lady cried as she was moved several foot higher, Ron looked shocked at the mutterings from his fellow Gryffindors was growing in noise, Harry ignored his friend and crawled into the hole and through to the common room. He didn't make it halfway to the dormitory when someone tapped him on the back

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year" Seamus told him angrily, Harry eye's narrowed

"Why?" He asked knowing the answer

"Because of you and what Dumbledore's saying" he proclaimed, Harry sighed angrily

"If you want an explanation or the whole story you're not getting it" he hissed " and if you don't want to believe me then read the prophet like your mother". For some reason Seamus took this as an insult

"Don't you dare insult my mother" he roared closing his fists, Harry's voiced turned low and deadly at the threat

"With a flick of my wrist I can have three undead Skeletons rip you apart, If you read the prophet then I'm sure you will find out all about it" he told Seamus who paled slightly, Harry gave him one last glare and quickly walked away when Seamus cried out

"Mental your mental, threatening me I bet you will be the next You Know who" he shouted after him, Harry took a breath and calmed before storming up the stairs.

Malfoy Manor 

"I trust you have news" demanded a high cold voice as a scrawny man writhed on the floor,

"Yes the Dementors are refusing to join us" the man muttered, two gleaming red eyes were transfixed on him

"_crucio" _Lord Voldemort cried subjecting his servant to the pain of the cruciatus curse, he screamed in agony as his masters fury was reflected over to him, Voldemort hissed in displeasure

"You disappoint me Avery, the dementors were once loyal allies and now thanks to you we have driven them away, I will grant you mercy this one time." he told the fearful man, then he noticed something on the man's upper arm.  
"What is that!" he asked, the man gulped nosily

"A scar sire, I was attacked by a wolf two years ago" he explained feebly, Lord Voldemort looked at him, he knew the man was lying but he just didn't care enough to pursue it

"Dismissed" he growled and the man scrambled out of the room, he paused briefly at the mark, it looked more like a burn than a scar and he had seen it before but where, he shrugged and called for Nagini who accompanied him back to his chambers. Malfoy manor was huge and its twisting corridors led to a grand room specifically for his arrival, it was furnished fully with a green and silver colour scheme in honour of his great ancestor Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort opened the door with a wave of his hand and marched into the room, then he sensed something, he drew his yew wand, and spun around, then he recoiled. He looked at the armchair beside the fire

"Ah Tom good to see you, tea?" asked Harry Potter


	11. Chapter 11

The Soul Eater: Chapter 11

"Potter!" stated the high cold voice or Lord Voldemort

"Yes Tom" Harry told him pouring himself a cup of tea and helping himself to a biscuit

"So you have a death wish, who am I to deny you _Avada Kedavra" _Voldemort hissed firing a jet of green light at Harry, his snake like eyes grew as the light approached he waited for the kill when Harry Potter simply plucked the spell from the air and threw it behind him.

"It's not polite to curse someone if there offering you tea" Harry teased biting into a ginger nut, He stifled a snigger when he saw the pale shocked face, Harry took a drink

"Sit down" He gestured wandlessly summoning a chair, slowly Voldemort sat down, his eyes transfixed on Harry

"No normally the procedure is to knock someone out but that might prove difficult with you so we can talk here" Harry informed him, Voldemort's face morphed into humour

"Try it and you will die" he hissed, the yew wand was still in his hand pointing at Harry,

"_Crucio" _he cried, Harry sighed and blocked the curse

"A trick I learned a long time ago, if you are more powerful than a curse you can manipulated magic to magnetically attract it" Harry explained smiling at the enraged face

"You think you are more powerful than me, Heir of Salazar Slytherin" he spat, Harry started chuckling

"If only I brought Salazar along, he would have loved to see this" Harry smiled,

"What?" Voldemort asked suddenly interested, Harry looked at him and sighed sadly

"We are so much alike Tom you wouldn't believe it, well thats the idea I suppose" Harry remarked, Voldemort scowled

"What do you mean Potter" he demanded,

"Do you ever wonder why Malfoy, Yaxley and possibly Avery fail in a lot of their missions?" Harry asked abruptly, the flicker of shock proved to Harry he had.

"Avery never went to the Dementors, Dumbledore ordered him not to knowing their allegiance" Harry informed him simply

"What place does that old man have here" Voldemort hissed his wand raising a few centimetres, Harry shook his head

"More than you know, I know he has two of your followers safely under wraps and I suspect a lot more, though I know he was annoyed about Bellatrix" Harry continued

"And why would you tell me who the order has in my ranks, We are enemies Harry" Voldemort spoke slowly as if he was talking to a five year old

"_Parseltongue"_ Harry warned, Voldemort's eyes narrowed somehow even more than slits but he complied

"_Why then?" _he asked in snake tongue, Harry warded the door

"_Not the order an organization using them as puppets, the same ones who want control over this country in the name of Godric Gryffindor" _Harry explained, Voldemort looked surprised

"_If it is true then why would you not help, you are a Gryffindor and a Mudblood heaven would be ideal for you" _he hissed disbelievingly

"_Gryffindor was nothing more than a manipulative monster, he created all the stories about Salazar's tyranny and how he and Rowena had an affair, He tried to have Ravenclaw raped in order to drive her closet to him" _Harry spat, Voldemort glared at him

"_Anyway after Rowena and Salazar went travelling Gryffindor crafted the story of him kidnapping Rowena and cursing the castle however they both willingly left with a friend, a friend who suspected Gryffindor and after he tried to tear magic open to make himself more powerful tore him limb from limb" _He continued

"_and how do you know this? it sounds like a bedtime story" _Voldemort jeered, Harry shrugged

"_anyway Helga left and formed a group she christened Templars, in her name they spent years fighting Rowena and Salazar's rival group the Unity. Then the king of France purged them and Helga was executed... however they went underground and the Templars and Unity fought a lot more over the last few hundred years. Their friend known as the Soul eater made Rowena and Salazar immortal and after finding the spirit of Helga continued the war" _Harry told Voldemort

"_This is nonsense" _Voldemort roared

"_Now anyway the Templars were taken over by Dumbledore not long ago and the Unity leader the soul eater poisoned died, he chose a successor and left the Unity to him"_ Harry summarised

"_What!" _Voldemort asked in disbelief, Harry smiled

"_Anyway that successor was me and I noticed you seemed to be essential but unaware to Dumbledore's plans so I had Rita dig up a man called Tom Riddle" _he told him, the snakelike face of Voldemort twisted into a frown, Harry gave him a vial

"_A memory" _Harry told him, Voldemort frowned and summoned an pensive, he growled at Harry before emptying the contents and placing his face inside

_Flashback_

_Miss Cole walked down the halls of the orphanage, she smiled to the children and frowned at others, then a young Tom Riddle appeared, Miss Cole grinned at him and waved as the doorbell rang and she hurried to get it, she opened the door and outside was a badly dressed Albus Dumbledore_

_"Hello?" Miss Cole asked frowning at the oddly dressed man, He smiled with fake warmth_

_"Miss Cole, I heard a new boy has arrived" he said bluntly,_

_"Tom, Yes we have a family looking into him so if you want him please make an appointment" she told him sternly, Dumbledore drew his wand_

_"Confundus" he muttered, the woman's face went blank, Dumbledore smiled_

_"You will not allow Tom to be adopted, you instead will keep him away from the other boys and will treat him with suspicion" he ordered changing the woman's mind, her eyes were blank and unfocused as the spell took effect. She then regained composure_

_"I'm sorry the boy is not up for adoption ever" she snapped, Dumbledore bowed and turned away, a sly smile on his face as he assured himself a powerful enemy in the future._

Voldemort emerged from the memory with something Harry had never expected to see on his enemy's face, regret.

"I killed her, I killed her the moment I was able and all this time" he spluttered, Harry nodded

"It was Dumbledore all along" Harry ended kindly, he saw not the man who had killed so many including his parents but instead a confused man who had just been told his whole life was built by a man before he even began. Then Harry gave him the next memory

_Flashback_

_A boy and girl stood side by side watching the sunset, it was in the Hogwarts grounds, the boy had an arm around the girl's shoulder, she was crying _

_"It's ok Myrtle, if Olive tries to bully you again I'll curse him" he soothed, the handsome face of Tom Riddle coming into view, the girl sniffled as Tom smiled at her. The two continued talking, Tom mainly comforting the girl while in the background Dumbledore glared, this would not do! he was supposed to hate muggleborns not help one. His wand was already in his hand, he moved quietly to behind a statue and waited until Tom walked back into the castle_

_"Confundus" he said, Tom's eyes unfocused, _

_"The chamber of secrets is located in the girl's bathroom that you heard the girl crying in, you will unleash the monster within and use it to destroy all Muggleborns in this castle" he ordered. The spell released and Dumbledore crept into the shadows._

Before Voldemort or Harry could react another memory morphed into place

_Flashback_

_A young Tom Riddle walked quickly along a narrow road, his father's house was less than ten meters away, he had no idea what he intended to do other than confront the man who left his mother to die when a shadow figure emerged from the shadows_

_"Confundus" came a voice and Tom Riddle'e eyes went blank again_

_"You are angry at your father, he is a muggle and must die" the figure said morphing back into the shadows, Tom Riddle emerged from the spell drew his wand and marched towards the house. _

"Rita must of raided his memory cabinet, she never ceases to amaze" Harry muttered as Voldemort looked at him, then he took out a dark black ring

"Was it him?" he asked knowing the death of Moaning Myrtle was the one to make this Hocrux, Voldemort looked at Harry with fear

"Yes, how do you" he began fearful of his immortality

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked again hoping to see a flicker of Humanity, to his relief Voldemort nodded. The power of remorse suddenly took effect and the ring suddenly shone a deep gold, Voldemort screamed in pure agony as the hocrux began undoing the magic it had been woven with and reattached to his body. It took less than a minute but the result was a more humane looking man. The snakelike features were less exaggerated and thin hairs grew on his head

"Don't try that again, the distance is what hurts as your forcing your soul back, do not think of those you killed until we find the Hocruxes" Harry warned, Voldemort swallowed

"The locket is in a cave , a cup in Bellatrix's vault, Nagini, a diadem in Hogwarts" he told him "Harry I'm...". Harry gave him a fleeting look

"Tom Riddle, what you did was a result of enchantments and a desperate bid for control. The death of my parents was something that I now see was the fault of another, and no not Pettigrew" Harry informed him neutrally

"Then who?" Voldemort no Tom Riddle asked, Harry nodded at him

"You will need to meet with us in a week, a team of knights will be in this room and nine o'clock exactly in a week, oh and bring Pettigrew with you" Harry requested, Riddle sighed

"I will do as you say but I need to know more" he told Harry who sighed

"Well I suppose it started with a letter..."

Great Hall

"Where have you been" Ron demanded through a mouthful of toast, Harry had been away since this morning and as he sat down next to Rowena, he was tired at not in the mood for any kind of discussion  
"A walk Ron" he replied, Hermione frowned

"What if you'd been caught" she scolded secretly wishing he had, Harry sighed

"A detention I suppose now, what lessons do we have today?" he asked, Hermione sighed

"Potions, ,Charms, Herbology and Defence " she answered, Harry suddenly looked up. Rowena was a master alchemist and knowing her she would be trying to show Snape up all morning something that wouldn't do well for his temper. He sighed and helped himself to bacon as he saw Rowena's smirk grow and his orb pendant turn a luminous orange.

"Now as it is your Owl year at last we will use this lesson to allow you to brew the most advanced potion you can make" Snape sneered as the fifth years sat down at their desks, his eyes paused on Harry and then Rowena, they sat together with their hands meeting under the table. Snape shook his head

"Longbottom that would mean a first year potion and Potter I wouldn't bother" he continued bored with the students already. Harry looked slightly to the left and saw Rowena looking at the cauldron with a gleam in her eye it was the same gleam Hermione had when she saw a book or Ron when he saw money, he supposed two hours to brew a potion was like Snape handing her a tray of sweets and telling her to finish them within the hour.

"What are you planning?" he whispered as she inspected the ingredients, Rowena smiled sweetly

"He said the most advanced and it looks like we don't have the ingredients to create a philosophers stone so we will have to settle for" she paused in deep thought " Felix Felicis".

"That takes six months" Harry warned, Rowena feigned offence  
"I suppose if you an amateur but for experts like me two hours tops" she scolded him smugly. The next hour was a blur for Harry, his job seemed to be holding the ingredients or imputing on a spell as Rowena worked her magic on the cauldron, Snape peered at them curiously suspired at the speed the young woman but shrugged it off, he assumed she would be no better than the rest of them".

"Harry expanding charm" Rowena ordered throwing in a handful of shiny objects, Harry obliged as she stirred the potion quickly while casting charms with her wand

"Harry pass me the bottle on the left" she ordered holding out her hand

"Harry stir"

"Harry cleaning charm"

"Harry dragon dust" . By the time they were done Harry was out of breath, every few seconds he would be given an order and that would be followed by another and another. At one point she asked him to grab some more ingredients and told him to run or the dungeon may explode,

"The great Potter out of breath? this isn't practise" Snape commented approaching them with a clipboard

"Professor good timing we just finished Rowena bragged, Snape looked disapproving

"I see and what potion have you got to today, wormwood? or something more simple" he hissed, Hermoine was smirking Harry could see and was still working at her antidote, a sixth year potion which Snape had shook his head at and walked away. Suddenly Snape noticed the golden potion

"This can't be" he muttered, he inspected it again and Harry could see the shock etched into his face as he stood up straight

"What is this?" he asked, Rowena grinned

" Felix Felicis" she replied, the room was silent, some who knew of the potion looked at Rowena with open mouths while some like Hermione were gobsmacked, Ron was oblivious and had no idea what the potion was.

"How on earth did you brew it in less than six months, more than that how did you do it in an hour and a half" Snape questioned, his cold demeanour was gone as he looked at the student who did what he couldn't even imagine doing

"It's easy if you have the skills" Rowena said innocently knowing her words would infuriate Snape

"Miss Fay, this potion requires constant care and attention over six lunar cycles and yet you have brewed the potion to perfection something no Potions master as far as I know could ever do" he spluttered. Rowena grinned

"I must be gifted" she remarked, Snape studied her for several seconds and gritting his teeth he began

"Well done Miss Fay, ten points to Gryffindor and an Outstanding grade" he told her, now the room was in shock, Snape had never issued anything but contempt towards Gryffindor but now he was giving one points and a good grade both things had never been done. Rowena smiled brightly as a flustered Snape walked away to comment badly on Neville's potion. Harry resisted laughing

"That was genius" he complimented and was rewarded by a quick kiss

"I am aren't I" Rowena agreed.

Charms

There are two main forms to the ice making charm , firstly a simple Glacius to freeze something and the more complex Ixcleno to morph the liquid into a shape and freeze it" Flitwick explained to a bored and unsettled class, Harry noticed Rowena grinning again

"Let me guess you invented this one?" he guessed, Rowena nodded

"First charm I ever made, I believe I used to make a wall to annoy Helga" she smirked,

"Now practise" Flitwick announced, he began walking towards them as bowls of water appeared in front of the students

"Now miss Fay, I'm not sure if you know how to do a charm such as this as you have not practised the basic before" he began worried about Rowena's capabilities

"Don't worry professor" Rowena remarked raising her wand, Harry suddenly noticed most of the class watching them, most hoping to see a repeat of potions he suspected. Rowena pointed her wand at the bowl

"_Ixcleno" _she said firmly, the water suddenly jumped out the bowl and travelled to the other side of the room, it stopped short of Professor Flitwick's desk and began to morph, when it got the right shape it froze solid. Flitwick cried in delight as he noticed what Rowena had done, in front of his desk was an icy staircase giving him easier access to his chair which he did not have with the piles of books he used now.

"I put on a never melting and never slipping charm as well" Rowena told him smiling, Flitwick beamed at her

"Thank you Miss Ray, but how did you do that, the water can only expand to its mass but you seem to have stretched the water without breaking the charm" he told her surprised, Rowena flashed a smile as a perplexed Flitwick climbed up on to his desk using his new stairs. Harry suddenly had an idea, Rowena had taught him the spell a while ago in the Enclave so he repeated her actions but instead the water formed into a crown. He gave it to Rowena

"Thank you Harry" she smiled lovingly, before realising, the word "Modest" had been inscribed into the crown and a jet of water suddenly hit Harry.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of comedy" she scolded hitting him with another splash of water.

Herbology 

"Ok spill where were you last night" Rowena whispered as Sprout gave her annual induction speech,

"Nowhere" Harry responded too quickly, Rowena frowned

"Where? I will use Legilimency" she threatened, Knowing she was serious Harry explained. Her eyes narrowed as he spoke and as soon as Sprout looked away she punched him on the shoulder

"You risked revealing yourself?" she hissed angrily, Harry took a breath

"Yes, wait I had Rita look into it" he began,

"So she knew but I didn't?" Rowena exclaimed

"No! listen..." he whispered explaining what Rita found out

"Oh? wait you fixed a Hocrux?" she asked shocked, Harry nodded "You made him feel remorse, Dumbledore did a number on him" . Harry looked grim

"He placed a lot of compulsion, memory and confundus charms on him as a boy let's just say after he heard the story he pretty much signed up then and there" he told her, Rowena's face fell

"Poor boy" she muttered "manipulated all his life and moulded to find out he's just a puppet on strings". Harry nodded

"Well it may be a new start for him" he told her, Rowena smiled softly

"And the undoing of Dumbledore" she finished.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

"Harry you need to act like your old self, that means blurting out your thoughts when a ministry woman calls you a liar" Rowena moaned, Harry shrugged

"I realised after you mentally told me and it got me a week's detention so next meetings covered" Harry assured her, Rowena sighed

"I don't want Hermione or Ron finding out, the girl hates me for being better than her and Ron is a fool" she grumbled "Soon we will be able to stand against them but not yet we must be cautious". Harry thought about her warning

"Ok I'll try, so what shall we do know, we have the rest of the day off" Harry asked, Rowena flashed him a knowing grin

"Oh I have some Ideas" she told him wrapping an arm around him.

Staff Room

"Fillius what took so long" McGonagall asked slightly worried about her colleague, the half dwarf smiled

"I was testing a student's charm work" he explained quickly telling her about the events in class

"Amazing, so you couldn't break the charms?" She asked amazed, Flitwick nodded

"Not even a fire curse could melt it, simply amazing" Flitwick said dreamily,

"So, she broke one of the laws of charms and somehow made a charm stronger than you!" McGonagall stated,

"Miss Fay?" came a greasy voice,

"Severus?" Flitwick questioned wondering why a man who hated Gryffindors remembered the new one's name in less than a day

"So it seems there is a lot more to her, she brewed a perfect Felix Felicis in less than two hours" he told them, they both looked shocked

"Surely she should be in Ravenclaw" Flitwick stammered, the two teachers shrugged

"We will have to see how she is in my class and others perhaps there is more to this girl than we think" McGonagall told them suspiciously

"Come Minerva, the soul mate of Harry Potter? souls don't lie about matched" Flitwick chuckled, Snape looked at them both

"Let's keep an eye on them for now, perhaps we will discover where she learnt so much" he decided.


	12. Chapter 12

The Soul Eater: Chapter 12

Hogwarts

"I'm telling you there is something different about him" Ron growled as he and Hermione walked hand in hand by the lake

"So he got a girlfriend" Hermione retorted, Ron looked around  
"Who happens to be an expert in practically every class? and where do they keep disappearing off to?" Ron wondered seeing no one was watching, Hermione growled

"Expert?" she hissed "she is slightly skilled nothing more". Ron smirked

"Jealous" he asked slyly, Hermione scowled at him

"We have Transfiguration and unless you want to be a slug this time tomorrow you'll shut up" she snapped angrily.

"So how are you coping being the teachers fixation?" Harry asked, Rowena grinned

"Oh its great knowing how much I know more than them; though McGonagall was speechless when I _accidently_ turned Ron into a pig" she whispered

"They are not happy" Harry told her

"I know, Dumbledore wants them to convince you of something, I'm not sure what but I think their trying to get you closer to their prophecy" Rowena suggested, Harry nodded

"So I go along with it?" he checked

"Yes, then we can play them at their own game, oh and soon were breaking into Azkaban" Rowena whispered

"So were breaking out the attempted bride of Voldemort?" he remarked,

"Yep, let's see how insane she is after we remove the curses" Rowena sighed

"Hello Harry, Hello Rowena" came a familiar voice

"Luna" Rowena greeted warmly "how are you". Luna smiled

"I'm fine, are you under the influence of humbrings, they make you talk quietly and secretly?" Luna asked, Rowena suppressed her laughter

"No" she stammered,  
"Did you really make a potion Snape couldn't?" Luna asked abruptly

"Yes" Rowena bragged

"It's all over the school, apparently he wants to test you in the next lesson" Luna told her nicely,

"I thought he would, so did Flitwick, me and him spent the whole hour discussing charms while everyone else just gaped" Rowena explained "though Snape against a master Alchemist, this might be interesting".

"When do we have him?" Harry wondered

"Wednesday" Rowena answered,

"Well I need to go find my things so I'll see you soon" Luna said dreamily, Harry frowned  
"Ron and Hermione... Ginny as well are coming up behind" he whispered seeing the two approaching

"Great, I'll try not the hex them" Rowena grumbled

"Hello Harry" Ginny directed at Harry sweetly,

"Ginny the love potion didn't work" he spat, knowing that a box of chocolates sent to him the other day were sprayed with the stuff, Ginny's face fell into anger

"What potion, what did_ she _tell you" she snapped looking at Rowena, Ginny's hand itched towards her wand as Ron drew his

"Don't make things up about my sister you..." he roared pointing it at her, Rowena waved her hand sending the stick shooting to the ground

"You get stupider and stupider" Rowena muttered shaking her head. Before either person could react a girlish voice sounded the air

"_hem hem", _the four spun around as a toad looking Umbridge walked towards them

"There are rules about fighting miss Fay would you and Mr. Potter please come to my office now!" her stern voice gave Harry the idea something was wrong and ignoring the protests of his former friends the two followed Dolores to her office, she looked worried

"An emergency meeting has been called, apparently were moving sooner rather than later" she told them throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire

"Come on" she ordered with no time to explain

The Tower

The Unity meeting hall was bustling with activity, the members all greeting each other and talking about the latest news and events,

"You may take your seats" Rowena announced as she, Harry and Dolores entered the room, almost as quickly as it began the noise died down and each member sat down looking at Harry

"Welcome" he began unsure of what to say "Well first I would like to thank you for attending this meeting and would like to welcome four new members, Sirius Black". A few people turned to Sirius looking at him with interest and suspicion "Fred and George Weasley ". All eyes were on the twins and a few looked worried,

"It seems"

"Our reputation"

"Proceeds us" they grinned, then Harry took a breath

"Now for a new member who has not yet gone through the ritual ... it may come as a bit of a shock" he said nervously "Tom Riddle". The man in question slowly walked into the room, immediately the table erupted with protests

"Why is he here?" some demanded while others looked ready to curse the man, Sirius glared at Harry and Tom angrily before

"SILENCE" Isran bellowed "this is no country club this is the Unity and if our leader has reasons for allowing Tom Riddle into this room then we shall hear them". His burly deep voice silenced the room effectively

"Thank you!" Harry nodded towards the man "Now before you question me anymore there is a selection of memories in front of you and a Pensieve, please view the memories and you may then ask questions". The members all took a copy of the memories and delved into the memoires, Harry sighed

"That went well" he muttered to Rowena who had already seen them

"They were going to protest either way Harry" she comforted, then she turned to Tom

"So Lord Voldemort we meet as allies, unexpected I must say" she greeted shaking his hand

"And you must be the bride of Harry Potter and one of the founders" he replied politely,

"Was Pettigrew taken to the cells?" she asked him, Tom simply nodded

"Yes, the knights said you needed to remove the curse" he informed her, then his eyes fell on the man closest to them, his face was in the Pensieve but Tom could spot who it was

"Is that?" he remarked, Rowena smiled

"Salazar Slytherin" she assured him, she conjured a chair

"Sit down, you can talk to him after the meeting" Harry instructed, one by one the Unity members emerged from the Pensieves

"That manipulative" a voice came from the table while other members gave the same cry of shock and outrage,  
"Well now we have that out of the way, any news?" Harry queried

"Yes" Isran began "The knights managed to remove all traces of Mallum's teachings from vampire covens and a few have agreed to join us, we are expecting them to arrive sometime next week however Mallum is believed to have hidden some very dark books and teachings around the world that we need to find before the Templar's". Harry nodded

"I'll leave that with you Isran and you may have all the resources you need to find them" he decided

"The ministry wants to crack down on Hogwarts and put it under their control, Fudge believes Dumbledore is raising and army to depose him" Dolores began "he also wants Dumbledore investigated more and more and he risks uncovering the Templars, something which we do not want him to do", Harry thought for a moment

"Ok, we need someone to keep an eye on him and as your at Hogwarts... can you get Tonks transferred to his security detail, then if he finds anything we can get to him first... if that's ok with you Tonks?" Harry asked, Tonks nodded in response

"When Dobby was cooking in Hogwarts some elves Dobby asked to keep an eye on the headmaster came to Dobby and told him that the headmaster was involved in a lengthily discussion about how Harry Potter has become a bit to independent, So Dobby went to headmaster's office and found out that the headmaster has a plan to kill someone Harry is close to so the Headmaster can manipulate him" Dobby squeaked standing on his chair

"Do we know who?" Rowena inquired

"Dobby does not know but Dobby will keep looking" Dobby assured her sitting down

"The Order is guarding the prophecy which is supposed to lure Volde... Tom or you to the ministry, also there have been worries about your attack on Molly Weasley and the skills Rowena has displayed" Sirius informed them

"Ok Sirius, the prophecy is fake so it shouldn't be much of a problem but it could be used as a trap" Harry remarked , then Rita stood up

"From the last meeting I told you about the death eaters being involved with the Templars and I can tell you know that I have identified, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Yaxley and Rowle as Templar members or in the case of Malfoy and Yaxley part of the Templar Elder Council" She explained

"Then why did they join me?" Tom interrupted, Harry answered instead

"The idea was to have you be turned on by your followers during a battle of Dumbledore's choice and me and you duel, you kill me but for some reason that would weaken you, giving Dumbledore a martyr and giving the Templars a sphere of influence staring in this country" Harry told the man

"A risky move on their part as their last sphere of influence was in Russia and it began to deteriorate when a Unity Member named John Kennedy refused to allow it to turn into a nuclear war" someone else replied thoughtfully

"But this time we are dealing with Britain a country firmly under Unity control since the beginning taking that away could cause serious damage to us" A man Harry did not know by name announced.

"Anyway so what shall I do with my less than faithful followers?" Tom Riddle asked,

"Keep them close if you can keep up the persona or Lord Voldemort then we could use that to our advantage, also Malfoy and Yaxley could be useful try invading their minds for information on the council" Harry advised

"And the ones in Azkaban?" Tom asked

"Yes that is why I called you all here, it seems Templar forces intend to attack the prison tomorrow it seems only in our best interests to attack first and free the ones affected by Templar mind methods and Templars who went voluntarily for the cause, however doing so brings us into the open, it will prove to the Templars we are alive and well and could cause a full scale war" Salazar explained standing up

"About time" someone shouted

"Is that wise, I mean remaining hidden has stopped the Templars from seeking us out?" Dolores asked, Salazar raised a hand

"As always in Unity interests before we are able to enter open conflict we must put it to a vote, this vote caused the crusades, the English civil war, the Napoleonic wars and the first world war, the second was not voted upon as we mainly acted from behind the scenes, however this vote stopped us launching nuclear missiles during the cold war saving perhaps the world, it prevented us allowing wizards to declare war on the muggles during the middle ages and interfering during the first rise of Voldemort" he continued,

"So we must vote?" someone asked

"Yes" Salazar said bluntly "but this vote has the power to change the world and it is up to the Unity to decide whether or not to engage ". All eyes were fixated on Salazar, some looking at him like he had just announced Christmas was tomorrow others looking like they had been pelted with dungbombs, a nudge from Rowena told him he was the one to initiate the voting procedure

"All those in favour of conflict?" he asked, himself, Rowena, Salazar, Tom, Isran, Tonks, Rita and Lucy raised their hands high along with a large proportion of others

"All those oppose?" he asked, this time Dolores, Dobby and a few others raised their hands

"Motion carried" Harry decided, a few of the members looked triumphant while others looked fearful

"We move on Azkaban tonight then, Isran prepare the knights and anyone else not undercover who would like to help is welcome, that is all for this meeting" Harry announced,

"The sun has set" he said loudly

"Protect the new dawn" was the unanimous reply, most of the members vanished as usual while a few stayed behind

"_So my home is to be the starting ground of a new war?" _Lucy asked gliding towards him,

"Yes, I'm sorry" he told her, Lucy put a scabbed hand on his shoulder

"_It matters not, I voted in favour as the Templars have forced us to look after the innocent for years, we have no say as without Azkaban our food supply is lowered, that is why we turned to Lord Voldemort, and that is why Dumbledore does not trust us, we will support you Harry Potter, Soul Eater" _she reassured him, Harry sighed as Lucy glided away to warn her sisters

"I hoped it would not come to this so soon" Dolores told him regretfully, Harry smiled sadly

"It was going to happen sooner or later" he shrugged,

"I know but war is something we have avoided for a long time and it puts all of us at risk, but I suppose you have a point" she conceded

"WellI must get back to Hogwarts, I'll make an excuse up" she told him "Good luck", she waved as she too vanished from the meeting hall  
"I will come with you" came the voice of Tom Riddle, Harry looked at him

"You have shown me my life was nothing but a lie, I will always remember that and at least I don't look much like Voldemort anymore" Tom interrupted before Harry could protest, Harry sighed

"Ok but be careful, your soul is unstable and if you feel remorse or guilt it could lead to you pulling yourself back together, I have someone rounding up the hocruxes but you will not survive such a long distance as your soul is forced to you" he warned

"I will try not to" Tom told him grimly, Harry stood up and stretched as the members who lived at the tower retired to their room while others went downstairs to the armoury

"Harry" came the soft voice of Rowena Ravenclaw, he spun around to see her in tight black armour with silver lining,

"Eyes here" she instructed pointing to her face "you need to put your armour on, and facemask we can't be identified", she summoned a similar armour set to hers; it was thin but Harry felt it was woven with a materiel that could probably stop most attacks, it was exactly his size and gold strips were spun around the armour making it look as if it was alive, a hood accompanied it and it masked his face with a shadow making him look faceless, Rowena quickly pulled it down and pushed her lips to his, they kissed for a while before a deep breath pulled them from each other, watching them were around sixty armoured men, their wore shining silver armour and carried a range or weapons both muggle and wizard, from crossbows to wands and from swords to staffs. Isran wore a similar set or armour to theirs but it was bigger and its belt held a mixture of shrunken weapons

"If you quite done" Isran stated, Harry raised his hood as they melted into the shadows.

Azkaban

"Ok Isran, you and twenty knights are defending from the east wing" Harry began as they walked inside the prison "Dementors too, Rowena you, Tonks and a few knights free all the prisoners that the Templars want to break out, Lucy as you can mind speak I want you to tell us what they're doing while Salazar you and Tom defend the west wing with say ten knights while you the rest are with me in the main wing" he ordered as the armoured men began setting up positions, Crossbow bolts were being loaded and Harry reached inside himself, he searched for a memory and roared into the sky  
"_**Drakontor**_" he remembered the Dragons name from training and felt a roar in his mind as the Dragon began flying to them from where ever it was

_Templar Forces are building their preparing _ came Lucy's mind warning, Harry took a breath, the knights were already pointing their weapons at the door on to the skies and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the battle and the war began.


	13. Chapter 13

The Soul Eater: Chapter 13

"Sir the Dementors are taking up defensive positions" a man warned, he wore shining white armour that gleamed in the dark sky around the prison, a wand was in hand and a helmet concealed his face

"Allow them to, they pose no threat to us" Dumbledore ordered emerging from the shadows, around him were a selection of men and women who served as Grand Templar soldiers, each dedicated their lives to him and would follow him into hell itself. He smiled to himself, today was the beginning of his plan to finally assert Templar control in Britain and soon the world, he had waited so long for this moment but only careful planning and self-control got him here today. Then he saw something from inside the prison, he drew the elder wand with a flick the water turned to ice making a bridge to the fortress.

"Today we take back what is ours, today the Templars will begin our final crusade to end the tyranny that shadows us, the unity have fallen into a shadow of what they once where and the last soul eater now lies dead, our enemies a many but we a greater, and here today we free the generals who we lost here and capture the death eaters that are no longer essential to our plans… for the greater good!" He announced to the soldiers who cheered in response. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the prison and shouted

"Attack!" his voice carried to all the men who rushed forward excitedly, some had only just been recruited and were eager to get their first taste of battle, others were older and had waited longer than Dumbledore for a chance to finally serve their master properly, then Dumbledore frowned, the Dementors were flying above them not going anywhere near his troops, surly they should be defending.

Entrance Hall

Harry stood in the entrance chamber, he was in his soul eater form and his golden skin gleamed in the weapons the knights drew. His fangs descended as he stared towards the door, it shuddered as a few weak spells impacted and Harry knew it would fall soon however he didn't expect the voice of Albus Dumbledore to fill the air

"_Bombarda"_ he shouted ripping the door of its hinges with an accompanying cloud of dust, Harry conjured a golden shield as the rubble came towards them, then it cleared and a unanimous gasp came from the Templar soldiers

"Impossible" Dumbledore whispered as he saw who was opposing them "The unity is no more". Then his eyes fell on Harry

"And your dead" he stated thinking Harry was the previous soul eater

"Not me, my predecessor yes" Harry answered as the soldiers recoiled, his eyes narrowed at the old man

"You will not stand in our way" Dumbledore said icily

"Oh I think we will" Harry smiled "Now". The knights surged and flashes of red and green filled the sky.

Top floor West wing

"Air Units" Tom warned as he saw white clouds approaching, this was the flying form of Templar soldiers who attacked the top layers and worked their way down, Salazar looked at them with his wand drawn

"_obturatio aer occidere" _he shouted, a silver ball shot from the end of his wand and collided with the approaching soldiers turning them to dust as they approached, some managed to avoid and one crashed through the window to see Tom Riddle with his yew wand drawn

"_Avada Kedavra"_ Tom hissed at the soldier who died instantly, other soldiers began crashing through and he attacked each with a variety of dark magic

"DUCK!" Salazar bellowed as a soldier armed with a dagger lunged at his descendant

"_adolebit" _Salazar shouted and fire internally exploded from the man

"Nice shot" Tom complimented firing a curse at a man behind Salazar

"You too" was the man's reply

Main Hall

Harry ducked as Dumbledore launched a volley of stunners towards him, they clashed harmlessly with the wall as Harry returned fire with black ball of energy

"You cannot win" the Templar leader declared conjuring a shield which absorbed the magic, all around them Templar and Unity forces clashed viscously, Harry and Dumbledore occupied the middle of the room sending bolts of extremely powerful magic towards one another

"I can try" Harry replied sending a whip of fire towards the man, Dumbledore transfigured it into a bird which narrowly missed Harry's head before being turned into a section of burning daggers. Harry flung them towards the old man who barely had time to shield himself as they were impaled on his shield.

_The South section has been overrun _Lucy mind warned, he surprised Dumbledore with a blasting hex which he had to conjure a marble wall to avoid it.

"Dammit" he muttered as Dumbledore got up ready to duel again

South Wing

"This way" Rowena shouted pulling Tonks and the last remaining knight into an alcove, they had been ambushed quickly after freeing some of the prisoners and the knights were quickly destroyed before the last knight and the girls began to run.

"Ok we need a plan" Rowena gasped regaining her breath

"How about don't die?" Tonks suggested playfully, Rowena shook her head

"We need to get to Bellatrix, her power and loyalty could be very useful after we get rid of the mind enchantments" The knight said impassively

"I know but them lot are looking for her too and we don't have the manpower to take on all of them" Rowena replied, Tonks had an idea and morphed into a solider  
"What are you…" she began but was silenced when Tonks roughly pulled her out of the alcove

"There here!" she shouted, two soldiers heard this and began sprinting towards them, the moment they were close enough Tonks launched an explosive kick at the man's groin before knocking him to the floor, the knight seeing an opening wrestled the second man to the ground and punched him.

"Get these on" Tonks instructed, Rowena smiled

"Please tell me those plans before you do them" she instructed grabbing one unconscious body

East Wing

Isran swung an axe as Templar soldiers began pouring into the building, he was quick and nimble slicing three men in two and knocking a third out.

"Crossbows fire" he shouted before ducking as six crossbow bolts hit the advancing men, he smiled from underneath his helmet, he loved the exhilaration of battle. Then he saw the soldiers beginning to gather again

"Charge" he bellowed as he and the knights sprinted towards the men

Main Hall

Dumbledore fired another spell as Harry shielded himself, the battle had gone on for too long now and every second wasted meant that Rowena and Tonks could be in trouble, then he heard a roar. A smile spread across his face as a Hungarian Horntail crashed through the wall, stone and rubble filled the room as the creature tore through the hall, Dumbledore jumped to the side but the soldiers were not so lucky, most were caught in the monster's claws while others were subjected to bursts of fire escaping from the Dragon's mouth. Harry saw Dumbledore scrambling to his feet and managed to hit him with a well-timed energy bolt, it knocked the man to the floor and Harry scrambled on to the Dragon's back

"South wing" he ordered as the Dragon smashed through the ceiling and clawed its way out of the hall , it spread its wings and launched itself towards his destination. It crashed into the south wing and Harry saw three Templar soldiers, the dragon launched towards them as one shouted

"Harry?"

"Rowena?" Harry questioned as the woman removed her helmet, he saw the hood that concealed her identity and nodded,

"Did you get her?" Harry asked suddenly,

"We teleported six Templar prisoners but no death eaters" Tonks, Harry jumped off the dragon

"_Watch the skies" _he instructed as it took off

"Well let's go then" He said brightly as the four sprinted off towards the cells,

Main Hall 

Dumbledore groaned in pain as he got up, his body ached and he saw his soldiers beginning to fall victim to the Unity, there numbers were much greater and they seemed much better trained then he thought, He sighed in pain and anger, he assumed the Unity was dead or weak but instead it was organized enough to know his plans and at the same time set up a defence in a prison wholly under ministry control. A knight lunged towards him but he simply fired a cutting curse and got to his feet, should he call a retreat or not,

"Sir" came Lucius's voice, Dumbledore turned to the disguised men

"The dragon has breached our positions in the south wing and the knights in the east are retreating, the air units have been decimated and this is the only strong point.

"We can't leave without the prisoners" Dumbledore protested

"We must do something or this will be a very quick defeat" Lucius retorted,  
"Keep fighting, tell our troops to get as many out as they can" Dumbledore decided

South Wing

"Is this the cell?" A Templar soldier asked to his partner as they wandered in

"Well she's not here" another growled "Ministry idiot giving us false information".

"Hello boys" came a voice, the two looked up in time to see Bellatrix Lestrange fall on them, in each hand she held a glass shard which she jammed inside a small opening in the men's helmets

"_Stupefy" _someone shouted, Bella spun round to see a cloaked man and woman as well as a golden looking thing, then her mind went blank as the spell took effect.

"That is insane" Harry muttered looking at the two soldiers bodies

"That was the point" Rowena told him pointing her wand at Bellatrix, she muttered something quickly as the woman vanished into thin air

"Got her, now what?" Harry asked,

_The Templar's have managed to extract several prisoners but are being pushed back to the entrance hall _Lucy warned, Harry turned to the group

"Main hall let's go" he instructed.

Entrance Hall

Dumbledore stood calmly as his troops began to file out, the roars of dragon could be heard outside and it took a lot of persuasion for them to leave, he and Lucius however were waiting.

"Did we get her" he asked a group of soldiers running from the south

"No, she killed our men and the Unity got her" one told him, then he clutched his mind in pain. He screamed in agony as Dumbledore destroyed his mind memory by memory

"Fool, that was our link to Voldemort if she escaped he might be able to gain knowledge on us" he hissed angrily as the man slumped to the floor, he was an empty shell and had no memory or emotion.

"Leave him" Dumbledore spat turning on the balls of his feet

"I don't think so!" came a bitter voice

"Soul Eater" Dumbledore greeted emotionlessly, the hovering creature looked at him

"You will regret this" Dumbledore hissed angrily "you will regret standing against the Templars and you will soon find the precious Unity crashing down around your ears, I will end your reign and I will ensure no Unity Member lives to oppose me, all you have done is delayed the inevitable, soon I will be back for revenge and the final stages of Godric Gryffindors plan will be unleashed, you will see what it is very soon and then you will regret this". Harry glared at the man with undisguised contempt

"Your words mean nothing Albus Dumbledore, you will never see your plan come to light and I will ensure it" he spat raising a palm,  
"Fawkes" Dumbledore cried out, In a flash of fire the bird swooped down from the sky, it latched onto Dumbledore's arm and together they vanished in a torrent of flames. Lucius looked terrified

"Let's be reasonable here" he began

"Yes we will" came a high cold voice

"Master?" Lucius called out as Tom Riddle walked towards him

"Not really my servant where you? It matters not" Tom growled, he quickly probed the man's mind before raising his wand

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" _he shouted, the green jet of light smashed into the pale man and Harry knew he was dead before he hit the floor. The room was silent

"We did it" Harry began switching into his normal form "we beat them and we proved the Unity is still strong, today we showed their leader he was very wrong and killed a member of the Templar Elder Council to boot, while we lost many good men in this battle we can say for sure that this is Unity territory and there is no force on earth that can take it from us now". His speech obviously had some impact and the knights began clapping and shaking each other's hand

"So what now?" Harry asked Rowena

"We find out what plan Dumbledore was talking about" she told him slipping her hand into his


	14. Should this story continue?

**I am so sorry for doing this to you and to be honest this is the first and last time I use up a chapter for this, now I have a simple question to put to you. This story was one of the first I did and I love writing however I need to flag something up. The errors, I've been rereading this story and to be honest how anyone has managed to follow it is astounding, now this story paved the way for others and while I love it the question I have to ask you is this;**

**Do I rewrite this story using the same plot with some deviations and actual grammar with chapters around 2000 words each or do I continue with what I've already got and we can pretend this never happened. The arguments are simple**

**For Rewrite **

**Terrible Grammar and spelling so far (missing words, sentences that have gone on for about three chapters**

**An Idea as to where the story is going**

**Against**

**There is already a story here and the grammar changes could come now rather than later **

**It would be better to know what happens now rather than going through what we've already done again with a few differences **

**Verdict**

**Well it's up to you, review and vote either rewrite or not. If the consensus is rewrite then it will appear within the next few days, if it is to continue then a new chapter will be posted within the next few days. **

**I am sorry for doing this and I would like to thank you for reading this story so far**

**Apple2509**

***Oh and all those Lucy lovers from earlier my Raised By Darkness Story has Harry being raised by her so its work checking out. **


	15. Chapter 15

Well readers I have to inform you that after much consideration I have decided to rewrite the story. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and hope you read the rewrite which is located on my account as this site won't let me use hyperlinks.

Regards

Apple


End file.
